A Little Assistence
by RenaKade
Summary: Tali worries she has failed in satisfying John's needs, and is too afraid to talk to him about it. She then gets an idea and heads to Kasumi's door for help. What emotions will this action bring forth? Tali/Kasumi/M.Shepard
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Assistance**

'Keelah. I can't believe I'm doing this.' Tali said to herself as she stood before the doors to where the residential thief was settled on the Normandy.

She needed help, but had trouble finding it.

She had the man of her dreams, but she didn't know if she was fulfilling all of his needs. Sure they could be together every once in a while, but the amount of time it took in-between their adult nocturnal activities made her want to make those times together mean something.

These thoughts had started to appear a few days ago when she had walked in on John satisfying himself.

Tali knew John loved her, and she knew that some of the times he took care of those urges he was thinking of her. Just the memory of that time he didn't know she was within his cabin and pressing an "ear" to the door of his bathroom and heard her name when he came made her mask fog up.

She wanted every one of those moments they shared outside of her suit to count. Even though she had been with Sheppard once a week since taking out the Collector base, she still felt inexperienced when she felt that feeling of skin on her own. In her state of mind at those times she didn't know what to do.

This led her to where she was now standing.

She needed advice, but didn't feel comfortable asking Chalkwas and Samara since they both felt like mother figures to her. Jack was out of the question. And she didn't really like asking Miranda.

No matter how much she said to herself that the woman was now a friend, she still didn't like the idea of the former Cerberus operative telling her how to deal with the problem. Even the knowledge she had pertaining to how much the "perfect woman" knew about John's body when rebuilding him made her feel ill.

She needed someone who acted a little more sisterly. Kasumi had been with a man before and might know a few things. She preferred the thief then Gabby and Kelly. Sure those two were both nice to her, but Kelly was a little strange and she didn't want what she wanted to ask to change how Gabby saw her in engineering.

Kasumi was the only female member of the crew the quarian felt the most comfortable asking.

She took in a steady breath before she knocked on the metal door.

"Its open." the familiar cheery voice responded.

'To late to back down now.' Tali thought to herself before she opened the sliding door.

The human was sitting on her bed with her face in, what Tali heard was, an old book made out of a substance called paper. All she knew about paper was it was produced from trees on the human homeworld, Earth.

That was weird to. Why name a planet, Dirt?

"Uh… Hi Kasumi…" she greeted and saw a confused look when the woman looked at her.

Like always with the thief, she only saw her lower face.

"Tali?" she said out loud, sounding slightly like a question before starting to look around for something. "Give me a minute. I took off my Omni-tool." she explained as she set the book down and got off of the bed.

Tali took this time to look around the room. She noticed Kasumi had gotten a small coffee table, and placed it in front of the couch next to the window. She saw the painting next to Kasumi's bed for a moment before looking to a flower in a small glass vase on the table next to the door.

It looked beautiful to her. She wished she could smell it. It was red with numerous petals while the stem had two green leaves and some dark thorns.

"That's a rose." Kasumi explained as she manipulated her Omni-tool. "Say something, please."

"Uh… it looks pretty. Is it from earth?" she asked and saw the satisfied smile on the woman's face.

"It is." she answered as the orange display of her Omni-tool vanished before starting to walk up to her and look at the plant. "I used to leave one in the place of the things I stool. I don't do that anymore, but I keep it around for sentimental value." she then looked up to her guest. "What do you need, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy?" she then let out a small amount of laughter before giving Tali a mischievous smile. "Or is it, Tali'Shepard vas Normandy now?"

The idea made Tali's cheeks warm up before answering nervously. "I… It doesn't work like… I mean…" she started fiddling with her hands as her view went down to her feet. "I mean… It's not like… Sure It sounds…"

"Relax." Kasumi soothed with a tone that said she was becoming very entertained from watching the Quarian's reaction as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just messing around with you." she started leading Tali to the nearest sofa and sat down next to her. "What do you need?"

"I…" she forced out as she continued to mess with her hands. "I was… hoping you… Keelah. Why is this so hard?" she groaned as her hands stopped messing with each other and held her head. She felt so embarrassed at the moment. Only time she could remember being any more embarrassed was Shepard and her first night together.

"Is it that bad?" Kasumi asked as her voice changed from amusement to curiosity. "Is it something bad?"

"No…n… no. It's just…" Before she could manage to form a sentence, Kasumi got up and started walking to the small bar in the room. "What… Where are you going?"

"This sounds like something that should be easier to say with a few drinks." she answered before disappearing behind the bar.

Tali wanted to argue and say she wasn't much of a drinker, but she settled for just sitting there and waiting.

After a few seconds, the hooded woman appeared with a bottle, a glass, and a tube connected to a second bottle.

"Would you like some wine?" the host asked playfully as she handed Tali the bottle with the tube. "At least I think its wine. It got Garrus drunk anyway."

She then sat back down next to Tali and started to fill her glass with a red liquid that Tali would have thought was blood if she didn't know better. The quarian started hooking up the tube to the filters in her mask and took a sip of the drink.

It tasted sweet to her so she drank a little more before relaxing into the seat.

"Feeling batter?" Kasumi asked after taking a sip.

"A little." she admitted as she tried to prepare herself for the soon to come embarrassment. "I was hoping you could give me some… advice…"

"Is this about John?" she asked before she continued.

"Yes… I wanted to ask if you could help me…" she took a bigger drink before continuing. "… Understand… him better."

"Is there a problem?" Kasumi asked as she put her feet on the sofa and slightly hugged her knees close to her chest with one hand, and held onto her drink with the other. "Last I heard, you two were really kicking it off."

"I still… love him, if that's what you are asking." she replied and then let out a sigh. "It's just how our relationship is. All the preparation for when we both want to be together. The time in-between." she then took another drink. Her head was starting to feel a little light headed now, but that helped her continue a little easier. "I just don't know if… I am satisfying his needs."

"What makes you think you aren't?" Kasumi asked as she refilled her glass.

"It's just… we both want to feel each other more often, and I feel like I am… failing... I want him to be… satisfied when he wants to be with me. I am… beginning to think he made a… mistake when he fell in love with me." she shook her head a little to try and clear her mind before speaking again, not fully sure if she should say what she was about to. "I… have walked in on him a few times… while he was…"

"Jacking off?" Kasumi finished for her bluntly.

Tali felt all of the blood in her body go to her head when she heard her Omni-tool translate what was just said.

"I… wouldn't have… used that term… but… yes." she answered as her free hand went to her forehead. "Every time I am with him, I completely forget all the experience I have gained from the previous time. I feel like a child when I am around him."

"So he is the one who leads in the relationship?" Kasumi concluded to herself as her words started to sound a little more slurred. Tali began to wonder if she sounded any different. "Boys just get urges. It's normal."

"I am supposed to be able to be there for him, like he is always there for me." Tali partially sobbed. "To know I can't… remove this damn suit and be with him all the time is maddening."

"Don't be like that." Kasumi soothed in the saddest voice she had ever heard the thief use. Kasumi always acted cheerful and optimistic when talking to others. "You are doing fine. I was there when he defended you at that trial in the Flotilla. He has fought for both of us. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have moved on when my Keiji died."

Tali didn't really know if she should say something at that point. She wasn't on that mission, but she heard a few things. Under that smile of hers was a person who lost her loved one.

She didn't know what she would do if she lost John. Every time something hit his shields, or he got hurt, she would momentarily panic. Hell, the first time she saw him shave with a razor almost made her have a heart attack.

Not sure what to do, she reached with her free hand and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry… for making you remember…" she began to sob along with the woman.

"No. It's not your fault." Kasumi said back, quickly regaining her cheerful attitude. After returning the hug, she pulled away before speaking. "Anyway. About John. Man, especially human men, have a lot of testosterone. Sex is on their minds most of the time. With you around, you should only be worrying if he didn't do something."

'What Kasumi was drinking, must be powerful.' the masked woman thought to herself.

"You two will most likely be together for years to come. So let me save you the headache." Kasumi started after taking another drink. "Me being a human, let me just tell you we are… complicated sometimes. We all have fantasies swimming around up there in our noggins. Some are acceptable, while others… my sound down right inappropriate."

Tali nodded a little at that. She had met a lot of humans, and while some were nice, others she would catch staring at the nearest posterior of the opposite gender. And to her dismay, no matter how much the majority of the galaxy saw her race as pickpockets, and thieves, some would still look at a quarian the same way they would a woman of their own race, or an asari.

Thankfully, whenever someone tried something with her, Shepard would appear and scare them away like her personal guardian angel.

These thoughts actually started to make her feel even more depressed about why she was in Kasumi's room.

She loves him, and he loves her. But now she saw that she owed the man even more.

"What I mean to say is…" Kasumi continued. "… You are what's on his mind. Don't take it as him needing to be pleasured by a woman who couldn't whenever she wants. Think of it as, he thinks about you because you do a good job under the sheets. You give him something to think about."

For once, Tali was happy the thief couldn't see her face. By now she must be blushing furiously.

"I want him to be able to feel my skin when he wants me, and I want to feel his when I want him." she explained in a whisper. "For me… it is understandable with my immune system, but for him to bottle up his feelings…"

"You want him to feel the flesh of another…" Kasumi said out loud. "You are more worried about him being alone then yourself?"

"Yes." Tali answered quietly.

"So… when you walked in her… you didn't just want advice…" Kasumi started to voice Tali's true intentions. The ones Tali was too afraid to even ask. "You were looking for someone to… join you two?" once the words left her mouth, the thief looked like she couldn't fully comprehend what was being asked of her, as she gaped a few times like a fish. But to Tali's surprise, the woman didn't quickly decline, or throw her out. If anything, she looked pleasantly surprised, which made Tali raise an eyebrow. "As much as I feel… flattered about what you are asking me to do, I couldn't help but ask… why me?"

"You are… the only woman I feel… comfortable with asking this." Tali answered hesitantly. "If Liara was here, or Ashley… I would ask one of them. But Ashley… doesn't trust John and I anymore. And… Liara has Feron, and is busy looking for information on the Reapers." she then reached out and held the woman's hand as if the thief was her only hope. "You… are the only woman on this ship I… trust with this."

Kasumi looked down at their hands as if in deep thought. Her face showed many emotions, but Tali had some difficulty deciphering most of them. And that was one of the downsides of being a quarian. Growing up in an environment where you couldn't see a single facial expression. But, she could read a little bit.

It was a look of happiness.

And that was when Tali's eyes widened in both shock and realization. She understood how the woman thought of her John. The way she talked about him, the way she acted around him, why she stayed as close to his side as Tali did on the other while off of the ship.

"You…" Tali started as the shock started to subside. "You… love him." she said those last two words as not a question, but a fact.

In response, Kasumi showed the first sign of embarrassment she had ever showed in the whole conversation and diverted her eyes a little.

Tali was expecting herself to feel angry, to feel territorial, but what she felt at that moment was a thing they both had in common. And that one thing made her feel as if she was somehow mystically connected with the other woman.

They both loved the same man. The same man they both would do anything for.

"I…" Kasumi started again, this time being the one shy and flustered. "Yes. I love him. And… I have for a long time. He did so much for me… like I said before. I was thinking of telling him after the mission… but he was already claimed."

Tali felt her heart ach for the woman next to her. To go so long without telling the one you loved how you felt.

When John… died, she thought she had lost her chance at happiness. The day he showed up alive and well before her eyes, she thought she had drifted off into a dream.

Before her was John. Her John!

It took everything she had not to just break down on the spot. She wanted to run up and embrace him, to rip her mask off and show the man she loved her face before reality could correct itself and pull him back. If that force had tried to take him away from her again, she would fight for him.

She would rather die then let the abyss take him.

"I would understand… if you are mad at me." Kasumi voiced in the quietist voice the quarian had ever heard her use. "He is yours… And I can respect that."

It was quiet in the room until Tali moved and hugged the woman again, the sudden movement almost taking the other by surprise.

In the following minutes they stayed like that, no words needed to be said. They both formed an understanding in their embrace. No words would even be able to convey what they shared in that moment.

"Are you sure about this?" Kasumi asked quietly as they slowly started to pull away from each other. "If I am going to be doing this… then I need to be sure you really don't mind. I may be a thief, but there are things even I won't steal."

Tali understood the question. Would she be okay with this? He was hers, and she wanted him to be happy.

Tali slowly started nodding her head as she squeezed the thief's hand again.

"If it is you, then I… wouldn't mind." Tali answered.

"Would John mind?" Kasumi asked as she leaned in a little. "Would he be alright with this idea? I know most men would, hypothetically, cut off their own arm for the chance to be in a threesome, but John… He isn't like most men..."

"He's better." Tali finished with a smile, clearly missing the hidden innuendo her statement could have been taken as. "Maybe… if we both… talked to him about this… he would consider it."

"Maybe." Kasumi echoed. "Would he mind you and I, being… close?" she asked as she finished off her glass and looked at it. "If we are going to be doing this, then I better not see you sitting on the sidelines."

Tali felt her heartbeat quickly at the thought.

When Kasumi saw Tali beginning to shyly look away from her, she giggled a little before grabbing the chin area of Tali's mask, and gently turned her back to look at her.

"We could both be with him in his cabin." Kasumi suggested with a coy smile showing itself on her face. "We can both play." Tali felt shivers at those words. "And I don't just have to play with John. I can play with just you sometimes, Tali-chan? Maybe when he is away? And when he has another one of his… urges… what will you do?"

"I… want to help him." she blurted out before she realized what she had just said. Before her mouth could say anything else, she started drinking a little more to keep herself quiet.

"Do you now?" the hooded woman asked as she leaned in a little and started whispering into the audio receptor on the left side of her mask. "What part do you want to… help with? Do you want to wrap your fingers around his shaft and start moving your hand up and down his length? Do you want him to watch you do it?"

At this point, Tali just slowly nodded as she continued drinking. Although she was already too far gone to see that it was most likely her drink that was making her clam up in the conversation. She felt herself becoming wet in her suit and wanted to activate her nerve-stimulation program, but a part of her mind thought that would seem inappropriate. The part she was calling a bosh'tet.

She looked over to the other woman and saw the look on her face. Apparently what she was drinking was starting to have an effect on her. She guessed as much when the woman in question started to squirm where she was sitting, just like she just realized she was doing herself.

Kasumi put her feet back down on the ground before placing her empty glass on the little table in front of them. She then started leaning into Tali as her legs opened so that a hand could rest on the crotch of her cat suit.

Without realizing it, Tali leaned in as well, making the woman able to use the quarian's shoulder as a pillow.

"Do you want to feel his cock twitch in you hand when he cums?" she purred up to Tali, as her right hand rested on the quarian's left thigh, making her jump a little and let out a quiet moan. "Do you think he would be hard right now if he saw us like this, Tali-chan?" her hand started sliding up a little higher, making Tali take in a breath of air. "Do you want to make him exited, Tali-chan?"

"Yes…" Tali gasped as she felt that hand through her suit.

Kasumi gave Tali a little kiss on her mask before turning to the quarian on the couch fully.

"Do you feel this, Tali-chan?" she asked seductively as her other hand reached up and grasped Tali's right breast. She got her answer when the quarian let out a sharp gasp. "Are your breasts sensitive, Tali-chan? Do you want more?" she asked as both of their breathing started to sound heavier. She then slid her hand even farther up Tali's thigh and started to rub were she could feel some virginal lips through the material. Tali saw the woman grin when she let out another moan. "Do you like the feeling of me rubbing your cunt?" she asked as the other hand squeezed her breast a little harder.

"Yes… Keelah, yes…" she moaned as she started thrusting her hips into the human's hand. "More…"

Even through the suit, her skin felt highly sensitive to the woman's touch.

When Kasumi pulled her hand away, she couldn't hold in the whimper that came out. When she looked to Kasumi, she saw her lower her hood to reveal her short raven black hair and the rest of that beautiful face that was blushing furiously do to both the drinking and their activities. Tali had seen her face a few times, but this was the most she had ever seen.

When she took off her boots and started to unzip her cat suit, Tali let out a gasp when she realized what she was doing.

"Kasumi… I can't take off my suit… And what if…?" Kasumi shushed her as she bent forward as she pulled down both the tight lower section of her suit, and white panties, showing Tali her round ass and wet lower lips.

Tali had never seen the thief act this way and was focused on the view before her as if she were under a spell.

"Do you like looking at my pussy, Tali-chan?" she asked seductively as she lifted her ass up a little higher while resting her hands on the small coffee table. "Am I making you wet?"

"Yes…" she answered as she started rubbing herself through the suit as her free hand disconnected the tube so that she could put the bottle she was drinking on the table.

"Do you want to touch me?" Kasumi asked as she lifted a hand off of the table to mess with her Omni-tool. The holographic display on the door went red before Kasumi looked over her shoulder to watch the quarian.

Tali didn't know why, but she wanted to grope the ass in front of her, and did so.

Instantly, Kasumi moaned as Tali's delicate three fingered hands squeezed.

The human stayed still as she was groped, and after a while she grabbed Tali's wrists and pulled them away. Before she could ask, Kasumi turned and bent down to take one of Tali's gloved fingers into her mouth. Even though her hand was gloved, she could feel the woman's tongue slithering around the digit. When Kasumi pulled it back out, and gave it a playful lick before releasing it.

What came next surprised Tali even more. Kasumi placed her right foot on the couch on Tali's left side, giving Tali a clear view of the woman's core. She also saw the lack of hair.

She saw how wet the human was, and hesitantly lifted her hand.

"Yes, Tali-chan… I want you to fuck me…" Kasumi voiced through heavy breaths.

Tali was a little hesitant with this next part. She had done a lot of research in her time with John. She wanted to know what he might do. When two quarians linked environments, they didn't have time for the amount of foreplay human's did. Her first night with John, she thought they would go straight to intercourse, and then she would have gone into his shower to sterilize and put her suit back on so that they could cuddle on the bed.

She didn't however, expect him to… She couldn't think of it without pleasurable shivers running down her spine. That first night was magical to her, and she will never forget it.

She traced the crevice with one of her fingers, causing Kasumi to moan and whimper. Kasumi's fluids made it easy for her finger to slide in. the loud moan the human let out made her realize that one of her fingers were equal to two of kasumi's.

With this in mind, she slid her finger back slowly before pushing it back in.

"Fuck… Yes, Tali-chan!" Kasumi moaned loudly as she started to thrust to meet Tali's finger. "Fuck me… Fuck me, Tali-chan!"

Tali didn't really know what "chan" meant, and why the thief was saying it with her name, but she liked how it sounded and started fingering her faster. She smiled a little when the sounds told her she was doing it the right way.

When Kasumi's inner walls clenched down hard around her finger, she continued pulling out and pushing back in. suddenly Kasumi moaned loud as Tali was sprayed by the human's nectar. She almost came just by listening to the woman, who fell to her knees when Tali pulled her finger out.

She watched the woman panting on her knees and felt a shiver when she looked at her wet hand and noticed she was covered in Kasumi's juices from her chest, to her thighs.

When she looked back at the human she met lust filled eyes connected to a woman who practically tore off the upper section of her cat suit and unhooked her white bra, exposing her breasts and hard nipples to her.

"Did you like fingering me, Tali-chan?" she asked breathlessly as she sat on her knees in front of Tali. When she received a nod she grinned. Tali couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Not that Kasumi could see it anyway. "Oh no." she said suddenly. "I made, Tali-chan all dirty."

Tali saw the woman eyeing her suit, and she knew she was talking about the liquid on her.

"Do you want me to clean you, Tali-chan?" she asked seductively as she started to lower her head and stared licking her own juices off of one of Tali's thighs.

A tongue was harder to feel through her suit then Kasumi's hands, but that didn't stop her from letting out a moan. She lightly bit on to her lower lip when she saw the woman give her covered core a playful lick before working up her body.

"Do you have one of those nerve programs in you suit?" the thief asked as she brought up her knees and sat on Tali's lap. Tali began to answer a little nervously until a finger was placed on where her mouth was. "Show me."

Following the order, Tali held up her arm between them and activated her Omni-tool, the orange glow illuminating the woman on top of her. Kasumi just sat there and watched with a smile on her face until she saw the holographic dial mechanism. She pulled the illuminated arm closer to her so she could see how it looked.

"I met a quarian way back." she began to explain. "Nice girl. Me and her were close friends. She would sometimes help me with a small heist every once in a while. When she told me you guys had this built into your suits, I could hardly stop laughing. Ever since then, I would hack into her suit every once in a while as a prank and turn it on." she laughed a little before calming down. "Poor girl scans every room she walks in before talking to people. That asari she was buying nutrient paste from had this priceless look on her face. Maybe later I'll look through my greybox and show it to you. For now…" she then motioned her hand to turn the small circle until it turned green. Instantly there was a small buzzing heard in the room as Tali shot up straight in her seat.

The small vibrations radiating through her core made her grab the closest thing with her right hand. And that so happened to be Kasumi's ass. The sudden grope made the woman jump forward a little in surprise and jump back when there cores touched.

The woman had a puzzled look on her face as she looked down between them while Tali moaned quietly. As if she were testing out something, Kasumi brushed her clit against Tali's crotch and suddenly gasped.

"Wow, Tali-chan." she said almost teasingly as she pressed herself forward again, and shuddered. "This feels really… good." she then reached for Tali's Omni-tool and turned it up a little, making the buzzing grow a little louder as the dial turned a bright yellow. "I think we could… have fun with… this."

The added vibrations and the feeling of Kasumi's core against hers through the suit, made the quarian moan loudly and thrust her hips. The action made Kasumi whimper as she fondled her left breast.

"That's…" Kasumi gasped as their hips met again. "That's… not… fair."

Tali could only moan Kasumi's name as they kept moving. Suddenly Tali's eyes snapped open when Kasumi got off of her and lightly pushed her to lay on the couch. Kasumi didn't skip a beat as she lifted Tali's right leg and straddled her left. Before Tali could ask what the thief was doing, Kasumi thrusted her core into Tali's, making the quarian moan and arch her back.

"Do… you like… this?" Kasumi asked through gasps of air and moans.

"What… happened to… being fair…?" Tali was barely able to pant.

"It flew away… as soon as I sat on… your leg."

Tali's right leg was placed on Kasumi's shoulder as the woman continued her thrusting. Tali started moaning louder and panting faster. Kasumi took this as a sign and bent forward to grab Tali's, glowing orange, arm. The action caused both women to share a loud moan as their hips met fully in the slight change in position.

With trembling hands, Kasumi turned the dial until it turned dark orange. It didn't stay there for long, since the increase in vibrations made Kasumi instantly turn it until it turned red at the max setting.

Tali wrapped her arms around Kasumi's neck as the woman placed her head in the space between beside the quarian's head and left shoulder.

The lower part of their bodies continued humping furiously, sending waves, upon waves of pleasure through them both.

"I… I can't… I'm going to…!"Tali moaned, barely coherently.

"Just… let go… Tali-chan!" Kasumi almost screamed as their climaxes hit at the same time, filling the room with loud sounds of pleasure.

Both felt one another's body shiver as they weakly continued to try and keep up the friction. Soon, the only sound in the room was the loud buzzing, until Kasumi weakly took Tali's hand and turned the program off.

Kasumi and Tali shared a satisfied sigh, as Tali's leg was placed down to rest on the couch, as Kasumi adjusted herself on the furniture to lay on Tali's left.

It was a little hard to remain on the sofa that way, but neither of them had enough strength to make it to the bed that seemed too far away.

Once they found a comfortable position, the held each other in their arms as they rested.

"Are you happy, my little quarian?" Kasumi asked almost as a whisper.

"The only thing that would make me happier, would be if John was with us." Tali said back, just as quietly.

"Soon we can…"

"Commander Shepard, has just asked me to look for you, Tali'Zorah." EDI chimed in before Kasumi could finish. "It is getting late."

They looked into each other's eyes before Kasumi activated her own Omni-tool to see it was already three hours after the night shift started. Most on the ship would be asleep at this time.

Tali looked at the woman again, clearly giving her a 'What do I do?' look through the mask.

Kasumi seemed to come up with an answer quickly and spoke. "Tell him me and Tali are having a girl's night. If he asks what we are doing, tell him we are just doing girly things, like painting each other's nails, and talking about boys."

There was a short silence before the AI responded, seeing they both were definitely not doing such things.

"Very well, Ms. Goto." EDI said, only leaving the following quietness as a sign that she was delivering the message.

They both looked at each other again, and couldn't contain the relieved laughter.

"That was close." Tali said to the woman at her side.

"Could you imagine the look on his face if you walked up to his room like that?" Kasumi asked as she laughed again.

"I think I would die of embarrassment." she answered as they started to relax again. "What were you saying earlier?"

Kasumi hummed at her before remembering. "I was going to say; soon we can find a way."

"We can go up to his room together tomorrow and talk to him." Tali suggested.

"No." Kasumi said as she gave Tali one of her trademark smiles. "I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Assistance**

**Part 2**

"Are… are you sure this will work?" Tali asked the thief sitting next to her in the mess.

"It will." Kasumi promised as she leaned in a little to her right. With the seats adjusted close together, she did not have any trouble placing a hand on the girl's thigh.

Tali jumped a little at the action and quickly looked around to see if anyone was looked. Her reaction made Kasumi smile under the red hood of the cat suit she felt like wearing.

She could tell Tali was still getting used to what they had done the night before. The image of the quarian waking up in a different bed with a naked woman there both watching her, and holding her in her arms was probably the most comical response she had ever seen.

She just looked so cute when her eyes almost popped out of her head behind that mask. What the thief wouldn't give to see how her whole face looked at that moment… and then press her lips against the engineer's.

The idea of tasting the quarian's lips and flesh made her shiver.

She could have fun with her. Tali had practically said it herself that she still was full of innocence.

And that thought was driving her crazy.

Her skin was hot to the touch, and she could already feel her core soaking the pink-laced panties she was wearing underneath. She wanted nothing more but to see the girl next to her exposed to the air. Well… accept maybe John.

However, it would be a hard choice.

An image of Tali on top of a bed with silk sheets being pulled to cover the form in an attempt to retain a sense of modesty was racing through her mind now. Unfortunately, she, like most of the galactic population, had no idea what was under that mask. Therefore, she used her imagination as her free hand drifted to her covered pussy, the sight hidden by how close she was sitting at the table.

Would she blush red? Blue like an asari? What color was her skin? On the other hand, did she have skin? Smooth scales? Fur?

That was a strange train of thought. But none the less, having a lover who's appearance was a mystery was some how… erotic.

Like a present she wanted to dive into…

'Damnit. Now I can't stop picturing her only wearing a bow!' she thought as her hand started rubbing herself under the table.

The ship's mess was almost completely empty at the moment. Only people within that section of the ship were Gardner at his kitchen area, and a member of the crew sitting at the table closest to the former. So, she was not noticed when she started playing with Tali as well.

The veil and mask-wearing woman jumped again in her seat as both her hands grabbed the arm connected to the hand stimulating her under the table. She did not pull the hand away, just held on as a small gasp was heard.

"K… Kasumi…" Tali breathed as her head bowed. The human woman gave her a predatory grin.

"Your so cute, Tali-chan." she whispered into the audio receptor. "Are you as wet as I am?"

"Kasumi… I…" she moaned, interrupting her own sentence. "Keela…"

"This plan is making me so horny, Tali…" a three-fingered hand moving to rest on her thigh cut her off.

Sure, it was a small move. But the contact, and knowing the hand was attached to someone she felt overwhelming feelings for, made her moan before leaning over to place a kiss on the visor next to her. Those beautiful, almost glowing bluish eyes looked half closed as they looked back.

"God, I want this Tali." Kasumi being more experienced was able to speak coherently. However, she didn't know how long it would stay that way. "I want to see you… I want to see you with John…"

That thought alone made her heart skip a beat.

The idea of Kasumi using her tactical cloak to sneak into John's cabin, which was filled by unfiltered moans of pleasure was making her tempted to strip down on the spot and sit on the table before the woman next to her, so that she could either watch Kasumi finger her cunt like crazy, or do it herself.

John and Tali, in the thrall of lovemaking. The spectre's cock pushing in, and out of the sensitive core of the adorable alien. Tali's walls clinging tightly when he pulled out, as if forbidding the organ from going any further away.

Was Tali a screamer?

She really wanted answers to her questions.

"I want…" Tali started. "… I want both of us… to be with him…," those words sounded like a siren's song. "But… he could be down here any minute…"

Almost on queue, a familiar male form walked out into the open. Shepard's military styled hair. Not overly muscled form, but enough to impress visible through the brown vest and tight clothing that stretched to compensate for the chest and abs it covered. His strong arms extremely visible with what he was wearing having no sleeves. Piercing blue eyes that Kasumi would have loved to give a show.

But she had to wait.

Almost reluctantly, Kasumi's hands pulled away from her female lover and activated her cloak before the man turned. Gracefully, Kasumi got out of the chair without moving it to stand next to Tali's seat.

John's eyes lit up when they saw his love as if his life was suddenly complete while he smiled.

The way John acted around the quarian fascinated her. In John's mind, Tali was everything to him. He saw Tali as a beautiful flower.

Now, so did the thief.

"Morning, Love." Shepard greeted before placing a small kiss on the quarian's mask. "I missed you last night. Have fun at the slumber party?"

He walked around Tali, and Kasumi who barely managed to squeeze through, and sat in the seat the thief had been sitting in herself.

The quarian stiffened, and then relaxed when John sat down, telling the kleptomaniac she thought the seat was still occupied.

The thought of someone accidentally sitting on her while cloaked would have made her laugh.

"I… It was… fun." Tali mumbled, sounding as shy around the man as always. And the still lingering sensations of Kasumi's teasing must not really be helping. "She taught me… a little about humans…"

John raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Did she now?" he asked. "If you had some questions Tali, you could have asked me."

The sitting girl tensed a little at those words. Kasumi knew full well John wasn't scolding her. It was Tali's need to satisfy the man.

"I'm sorry, John…" she started to apologies and was interrupted by the man giving her a hug that caused her to suddenly become mute.

"You know full well you don't need to apologies for anything." he gave her a loving kiss on the side of her mask.

The sight before Kasumi was so romantic. The way John acted when he thought no one was around.

"Alright, John…" Tali almost whispered as she returned the embrace. "Are we… still heading to Illium?"

"Hope so. that's where I told Joker to go." he answered with a tone that made Tali give a shy giggle, and Kasumi almost blow her cover. "We should be there and dock in an hour. You still need those filter replacements?"

"Um… Yes." Tali answered as they pulled apart, but still held the man's hand with her left. "And, John…" she started to ask shakily.

"Yes, Love?" John asked when the girl went quiet.

"I…" she went silent again, making the man lean in a little to try and see what was wrong through the mask. Kasumi bit her lip as she moved silently to the quarian's side to hold the right hand hanging off the seat. Tali jumped a little, but it wasn't enough to be noticed by those who weren't looking for it. Kasumi gave the three fingered hand a comforting squeeze that seemed to make the girl's shoulders drop slightly. "I was hoping… we could take… Kasumi with us."

"I have no problems with her coming along." John answered as he relaxed in his chair. "Any particular reason?"

"N… not really. We just thought it would be fun for the three of us to… go out shopping."

'Good girl.' Kasumi mentally praised as she squeezed the hand again.

"Anything else you are getting? Maybe the three of us can grab launch as well."

Tali didn't answer until the hand squeezed again. "Yes. I think she would… like that." she spoke. "And I also wanted to… get something else while we are there."

'Here it comes.' Kasumi said to herself as the first phase of the plan was about to pass.

"I need to replenish my… personal medical supplies." this made John give her a quizzical look before she clarified with an attempted sultry tone. "I need to get some… herbal supplements and… antibiotics…"

Kasumi couldn't help but lick her lips when she saw his reaction.

**Tali **

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she waited in the airlock with Kasumi at her side.

An hour ago she had said, what had to be, the most flirtatious thing she had ever said to John. Here she was just outside of Joker's view shaking nervously with quaking breaths. And what Kasumi was doing to her wasn't really helping.

The thief had pushed her back into the airlock doors as soon as they arrived, and was pressing her form against Tali's. The hands traveling up and down her sides through the suit was making her visor start to fog. Kasumi's leg was raised a little between the quarian's, as her hips rocked back and forth every time the human leaned in.

And whenever someone walked up to Joker, the thief would cloak and continue, making her look like she was just leaning against the door panting from an exercise no one saw her do.

She bit her lip to muffle the moans trying to get out when the woman dipped down a little so that she could come back up, making her body rub against her own.

"What if I just followed you around like this?" Kasumi asked, making Tali's eyes snap open. "How long do you think it would take for John to notice?" she didn't give her time to answer as her form rubbed against the "restrained" woman's. "How many times would you cum?"

Suddenly Kasumi became visible and stepped away, making Tali quietly whimper as her thighs rubbed together in an attempt to continue the stimulation. Before she was able to ask what she was doing, John rounded the corner after shouting a greetings to the pilot.

He was wearing the same cloths he had changed into that morning, and she could easily see the predatory look the woman next to her was aiming at him. John wasn't able to see it where he was standing, but Tali could see the eyes of the woman standing next to her.

"Kasumi." he greeted with a nod as he walked up to Tali for a quick hug that made her almost gasp from the lingering sensations. "I hear you are coming with us?" the man asked as he held Tali at his side, almost possessively.

"There are a few things I need to check on. Nothing important, but it wont take any of your time." the hooded woman explained in a slightly more seductive tone. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. If John noticed she couldn't tell. "And I thought it would be nice to follow you two lovebirds around."

And there was Kasumi's sense of humor.

As if sensing the quarian's thoughts, Kasumi looked at her with a smile. But it was not a normal smile. The way the thief was looking at her made her legs begin to feel weak as her head started to feel light while her heart was beating quickly. Well… compared with how she was after Kasumi stopped groping her and then being embraced by one of the people she loved.

Whey she felt this way so suddenly was unclear until she looked back to the man holding her in his arms.

The feeling was still there.

She wanted to think. But with the two in the same space as her, she found doing so rather… difficult.

She now caught her eyes wandering to take in the other woman's form just as much as she did with the man holding her. Did she always look at the thief that way?

"Everything alright?" the woman's voice asked. Snapping her out of her thoughts long enough to see the airlock doors were now open.

"Yeah… Sorry." she stuttered nervously when she saw that smile, and those eyes looking into her own, making the air seem as if it were surging with energy.

As they walked, Tali still couldn't stop her eyes from darting to the second women in the group. The engineer knew she had just recently discovered those new feelings, but was it normal for her to be ogling the thief from behind as they moved through the crowds.

Sure, she did the same to John when he would step out of the shower in his cabin while his chest was still exposed, but to be doing so with two people at the same time while in public felt a little weird. She still didn't fully understand the concept of trying to be in a three-way relationship.

Normally a quarian was lucky to have one person they trusted enough to share environments with. If it hadn't of been for the accidental viewing on her Omni-tool while doing her research, she wouldn't have even thought about it in the first place.

Humans were strange.

In the Flotilla it was rare to see someone with someone of the same gender. The population was too small already, and a quarian looking for a romantic relationship that wouldn't bare any offspring was a small… she couldn't really think of the proper word, …Taboo? No, that was to harsh.

No one was against such a thing, but it happened fewer times then you would see a krogan not being hostile.

And then there was the other part. Three people being together? Most quarians would say it was not normal. But if she recalled correctly, there were a few concepts the human race shared with asari.

The asari hold every living being in a kind of light. The fact that anyone could potentially fall in love and have children with any member of the female race had an impact on asari culture.

It was why you saw a lot more asari dancers in they're matron stage in a club then any other race. The fact that human females looked a lot like them didn't change much.

Creating life was one of the things all asari held dear. They even had a week long festival on asari worlds dedicated to asari loosening up and meeting people.

Humans had something like that… didn't they? It was called spring… break… or something like that. If it only happened in spring, she didn't know.

'Humans don't have mating seasons… do they?' she thought to herself.

In some human cultures it was considered normal to have more then one wife… although, the idea of getting married to John popped into her head made her cheeks heat up exponentially.

She loved John. And she loved Kasumi.

'Did I just think that?' she asked herself.

This was the first time she mentally accepted this idea of her loving the woman.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when they entered an elevator and was packed in with other civilians as well.

Tali mentally groaned when she realized what elevator they were in. They had used it before. It was one of those main lifts that went through more then a hundred floors. It would take them forever to get to the markets.

And that's not thinking of how many people might need to get off, or step on.

The majority of the people in the small space were asari. There were two turians, one holding an asari by the door, the other on the opposite side of the door. Both were opposite to where she was being pushed from behind into John's chest. The rest seamed to be a mix between a large group of asari, and a few human women. The way they were all dressed similarly and chatting amongst themselves, made her think they were all friends.

Even with the sound of her heart beating so rapidly, she could still hear a conversation between two asari and a women almost right behind her.

"Spill it." the human demanded playfully with a mock sense of authority.

"Jessie, just let it go." the asari said back.

"You have a boyfriend with tentacles, and you expect me to let it go?" she shot back.

"I honestly don't understand why you are so exited." said the second asari.

"Are you kidding me?" the human almost yelled, although in the small space, she might as well had. "When ever you want, you can have a tentacle as wide as a dick in every…"

"Please don't finish that…" groaned the first asari in embarrassment.

Tali mentally thanked her. She, and everyone else in the elevator felt almost as embarrassed as she did.

"You are telling me, even with the possibilities floating around, you thank that is not worth talking about?" the human asked as a form pressed against Tali's back, making her instinctively jump a little as a hand rested on her posterior.

"What me and Terro do in private, is not a topic I am comfortable talking about in public."

Tali was considering turning around and nailing the pervert, until she heard a voice whisper in her ear so quietly, she could hardly hear it herself.

"Quite energetic, aren't they?" Kasumi asked flirtatiously as Tali felt that hand squeeze a cheek, making her go forward and accidentally grind her hips into John's.

The contact with his covered groin made her look up to see he was just as surprised as she was. Before anything could be said, Kasumi pushed her again, making the qurarian moan quietly. She soon found herself breathing heavily from the close contact, and the hand that occasionally poked her between the cheeks, making her grind again against John's clothed member.

"What's gotten into you lately?" John whispered as he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, causing him to let out a small growl.

The feeling of the erection through John's pants, and the crotch of her suit made her shudder and moan again when Kasumi prodded her.

She quickly glanced to her right, and saw Kasumi's back was to her own, although she no doubt had been like that the whole time.

The next time she rubbed against the man, the lights suddenly flickered, causing some of the women to screech in fear, while the rest just told their jumpy friends to shut up in the most friendly manner possible.

"Who grabbed my ass?" she heard an asari yell in shock. That was followed by a turian's flanging voice letting out a howl of pain.

"It… It wasn't me?" the turian said back.

"It was either you, or Dita. And I don't think she would…"

"Actually… it was me." confessed another asari, making everyone, even those who didn't know how taboo that was to asari, look.

"Wha… What the hell, Dita?" the "violated" asari yelled. "You know I don't…"

"I tripped… I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You did the same thing to me just yesterday." said another asari.

"I didn't…"

"She did it to me last week!" yelled another friend. By that point they all just sounded like they were messing with the asari.

"I to have felt your pain!" declared the other turian dramatically, still holding the same asari he had been holding onto since he stepped on. "I have been the source of Dita's twisted lust. She only wanted me for my body!" the asari in his arms smacked him on the chest playfully as she laughed.

"What body?" someone whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey. I resent that!"

The conversation was ignored again when John leaned into her.

The full body contact made her shake a little as a moan escaped her. It wasn't loud enough for everyone else to hear, thankfully.

Suddenly the lights flickered a little, and the elevator dropped a few inches before catching itself and continuing its normal speed. In that small moment the elevator was filled with chaos. A few short screams. People bumping into each other.

For a moment, Tali thought there was a malfunction. That was before the elevator did it again. This time a familiar form bumped into her, not hard enough to harm Tali, but enough for Kasumi to "fall" and go between the two so that she could "acidentaly" touch John's erection with one of those small gloved hands. They were now facing each other as their sides were in John's chest.

Kasumi's plan took Tali by surprise. She almost didn't hear the man moan when the lift moved again, making both of them grind against him.

"Sorry." she apalogised before the elevator dropped again as the lights dimmed. "Looks like something is wrong with the power grid." she "guessed" in a sweet voice before John could guess something was wrong with the lift.

Tali felt a little nudge from the woman, and at first didn't know what was expected of her until Kasumi gave her a wink.

Kasumi and her were both the best choice when it came to something engineered. Well… them and, Legion.

Thankfully, the geth was not involved in this.

"Uh… yeah." she agreed as she saw John's features start to calm. "Things like… this happen often in a big city. It was only a… matter of… time before we ran into one."

She was a little surprised John didn't see through her little lie, like he always did. Maybe having two women pressing up against him was making it hard to think.

"If… you two say so." John accepted the information given to him. She saw the lust filled look in his eye as Kasumi, and her "fell" again.

Prodictably, John still acted like a gentalmen, and wrapped his arms around their waists, in order to help them both keep their balance.

Tali felt all three of them get pressed closely together when John tightened his grip. The feeling felt magical to her. On one hand, her breasts were being pushed into Kasumi's. On the other, they could both feel his erection. She looked up and saw Kasumi shift a little, and in doing so made John groan quietly, while pressing her chest harder into Tali's, making her shudder.

Tali's left arm was around John's back, and met with Kasumi's right.

Kasumi grabbed her hand, and moved it lower on John while her other hand rested on Tali's right hip. She didn't know what Kasumi was doing with her hand until she made her grope John from behind. The action took John by surprise and made him thrust forward a little.

Tali's mind stopped working for a second until Kasumi pushed into her again. She opened her eyes to see Kasumi looking at her. Under the hood, Kasumi's mouth was open a little as some panting was heard. Kasumi was the only one able to hear the heavy breathing, do to her close proximity and height letting her look under the hood.

She shivered again when the woman whispered five words to her that were barely picked up by her translator. "He's bigger then I thought."

When the lift looked like it was running smoothly, she felt John move, and could see he was about to pull his arm away from Kasumi carefully, while looking at her in the corner of his eye.

She could tell John was trying not to give any signals that could be taken wrongly by the thief, all while trying to make sure Tali wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Tali loved him for the action. It showed that John wouldn't cheat on her. But it was counterproductive.

Before his arm could drop back to his side, Kasumi nudged him as she looked at Tali.

"Mind if your boyfriend keeps me from falling on the dirty floor if we drop again?" Kasumi asked as she wrapped John's arm around her waist again like one would a blanket.

"John, can you help her?" Tali caught on quickly.

"Uh…" he said a little awkwardly. He held onto the women and held them close. "Sure… I guess."

Mentally, she let out a sigh of relief.

For a moment, she thought they broke him.

**Kasumi**

'Damn elevator.' she thought to herself as the doors opened on their floor. 'Could only postpone it for so long, I guess.'

Relectentally, she let go of the two while John's arm dropped to his side.

She loved the feeling of the man's cock poking her, and now that she knew what she was up against, she almost acted on the urge to throw him to the ground and ride him right there in the elevator.

'Would give these asari something to talk about.' she thought to herself with a whicked grin.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

They stepped out of the elevator and merged with the flow of people. Kasumi looked at John, and saw him try to avert his eyes in emberessment. That only made her smile grow wider.

It didn't take them long to reach their first stop. They walked into a small store selling multiple kinds of parts. The store's wears were displayed on shelves behind the counter. A terminal was facing them, while a simuler one faced the asari behind the counter.

The poor woman looked bored out of her mind until she heard a small synthesized bell ring when they stepped in.

Instintally, the asari perked up and gave them a practiced smile as she did a little bow in greeting.

"Welcome to Shilient T'Mastint's, Invisible Bubble." Kasumi almost couldn't stop herself from giggling quietally when she heard the name. The asari examined them for a second, and focused on the quarian in the group. "I am sorry miss, but our stock on quarian envirosuits is rather low at the moment."

'I bet it is.' Kasumi almost said out loud. She could have sworn she saw the asari glare at Tali before she smiled.

"I'm not here to buy a suit." Tali clarified as she walked up to the counter. "I am looking for a replacement filter." she then pulled out a disk shaped filter that looked a little fried. "Right now I am using my back up."

Tali handed the asari the filter, and said asari only gave it a small glence before holding it out so Tali could take it back.

"I'm sorry. We currently don't have that model in stock." the asari faked sounding disappointed. Kasumi crossed her arms while tilting her head a little. Mentally, she was punching the woman. "You can set up an order and give me the credits, and I will make sure we get a new shipment."

Tali just stood there in shock for a moment before pounting to one of the shelves behind the asari. "I can see the filters right there."

"I am sorry. You must be mistaken." she said back without turning.

Kasumi looked over and saw John glaring holes into the shopkeeper's head while one of his hands were formed into a tight fist.

"Racist, bosh'tet." Tali snapped as she turned to start walking out, but John stopped her with a hand on the shoulder.

"Who do you work for?" John asked as he stepped up to the asari, who a moment ago had a victories smile before it was replaced with a look of confusion. She must have thought they were all waiting in line and not together.

"Exscuse me?" the asari asked in shock.

"Who do you work for?" John repeated as his glare continued at full strength.

"Why does it matter to you, human?" she shot back as she gave Kasumi a quick glance, probably wondering if she was with them as well.

She gave her a nod and a smile.

"Because, I would like to know what he, or she, would think if you refused to do your job properly." he then leaned in a little bit. "Exspecially if your client worked aboard a Spectre's ship." he said that one word a little louder, while allowing his building rage to flow with his words.

The asai was dumbstruck for a moment with her mouth gaping a few times before she put her metaphorical mask back on.

"Let me see your identification." she spat with a smile in an atempt to catch John's bluff.

He activated his Omni-tool without hisitation and showed it to the shocked woman.

She leaned over the counter in order to read the display clearly, and as she read, grew quieter until you could have heard a pin drop.

Shakily, she looked back at John with all of the color leaving her face as she backed away slowly, as if expecting to be smited on the spot.

"M…. m…. may I see that fil… filter again… miss…?" she stuttered while shakily looking at Tali.

Tali did so, and got the filters she wanted with no problems. She even got them with a 30% discount.

As they walked, Kasumi looked over and saw Tali give John a shy look, that Kasumi had named long ago as the I-really-want-you-right-now-but-am-too-shy-to-do-this-look-properly look.

**Tali**

Tali's arm looped with John's as they walked out of the store, a small case of filters being held by the man. Kasumi was standing to her left with a grin.

"Where next?" Kasumi asked as they turned a corner.

"It's almost time for lunch. You two want to go ahead and go somewhere, or do it later?" John asked as he looked at his Omni-tool.

"I know I could go for something right now." Kasumi answered before leaning in a little to whisper to Tali. "Maybe something sweet and juicy…" Tali stiffened and she felt Kasumi's hand grope her ass before going between her thighs and rub her a little before pulling the hand away and whispered again. "Or something long and meaty..." Tali looked over and saw the theif eyeing John hungerly.

Tali couldn't believe how care free the woman was. They were in a moving croud, and she still could pull something like she just did off without anyone noticing.

They found a small place with both levo and destro food and sat at a small table. It was one of those small places that triad to have a lot of things from multiple planets. The decore looked strange, but she heard Kasumi comment that the place looked like an Italian restaurant. What ever that means.

The table was round, and could seat about four people. She was sitting next to John, while Kasumi sat across from them.

When they looked at the menue, Kasumi suddenly gasped.

"John. They have ravioli."

Tali didn't understand what was going on until John looked at the section.

"With real beef to." he commented with a chuckle. "I'm amazed they have it here."

"I'm getting it." Kasumi declared as she sat back in her chair and gave the confused quarian a smile.

Tali looked at the picture to see what the comotion was about, but quickly tried to look away.

All she saw was some lumps covered in a bloody substince.

When their food arrived, a bowl of ravioli was placed in front of Kasumi, while a plate with white sauce and, what she learned long ago from John, was noodles and pieces of white meat.

He said it was chicken alfrado.

Tali got her food last. It was a tube of flavored paste.

She wished she could eat a hot meal like they could, but she didn't say anything so she would not riun the meal.

The meal went great. They talked as they ate. Kasumi would ask a question about how John, and Tali were doing. John would say everything was fine, and then ask the question back.

Tali quickly found herself laughing at certan topics.

It was actually nice eating together.

She wanted to ask a question about one of Kasumi's jobs, but found the question get caught in her throat when something started touching her leg.

She quickly identified it as Kasumi's foot rubbing up the inside of her legs. The contact made her shiver as she looked at the woman who had a piece of ravioli on her fork, pretending nothing was happening under the table.

Kasumi looked at her with a grin as she took a barely noticeable small bite of the pasta before looking at John who was preoccupied with his drink.

"John. You have to try this." she offered as her fork, with the piece of pasta, was positioned close to the man with her other hand under it in case any sauce fell.

John looked at her as he put down his glass with a sigh of content before he noticed the small piece of food being offered to him.

"Come on. Try it." Kasumi repeated when he hesitated.

They both saw as he tried not to apear rude, and accepted the bite. They both watched as he chewed and swallowed before smiling.

Tali mentally gasped at how easily the thief got him to let her feed him her own food. Not only that, but a piece of food the woman had bit into before offering.

Kasumi's boldness left Tali momentarily speachless.

"Oh. You have some sauce on the side of your mouth." Kasumi informed. Tali looked at John, and in deed saw some red sauce from the ravioli on the side of his mouth.

"Sorry." John reached for his napkin, only for Kasumi to already reach over and collected the sauce with a finger she then inserted into her own mouth as she sat back in her seat.

'Did she just do what I think she did?' Tali asked herself as her heart was beating quickly.

"Oh… thanks." John thanked a little hesitantly, but otherwise not offended by his personal space being breached.

He clearly didn't see it coming.

"Any time, John." Kasumi said back as she went back to her food. But not before giving Tali a smile and a playful wink.

When they were finished, John picked up Tali's filters before they all got up. He got out of the seat slower then he usiualy would, and she could see why.

John thought he hid it as he adjusted while standing up, but Tali had already saw the results of todays progress.

Kasumi's plan was clear now.

Her making Tali grind against him, the elevator suffering mechanical dificulties, allowing Kasumi the opportunity to grind her body against him as well. She was doing everything she could to make John as sexually aroused as possible.

"Where to next?" Kasumi asked as she rested a hand on her own hip.

**Kasumi**

'This is too fun!' Kasumi squeeled to herself as they stepped out of the last shop on the list.

Although, her smile dimmed a little on the way back to the ship.

One reason was because she wanted to continue teasing John. The other reason was because she couldn't stall the elevator twice without John becoming suspicias.

At least Tali and her plan were nere it's compleation.

She had been laying on the charm the whole time they were out. And she made sure the man noticed, or even got some interesting points of view. One time she "accidentaly" stepped through a door the same time Tali did so that their breasts were pushed together before him.

When she looked back she saw John divert his eyes a milisecond slower then she did.

The idea of John seeing Tali and her together, was driving her wild.

The elevator ride back up was spent molesting Tali from behind just like she had done earlier.

When they stepped on to the ship, she couldn't help herself from giving John a quick hug that took him by surprise. Her breasts pressed against his muscular chest, making her shiver a little, and him quietly gasp.

John was taller then she was, so she stood on her toes.

"Thanks for bringing me along." she whispered into his ear before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

When she let go and backed away, she saw the surprised look on his face that made her smile brightly at him.

"No… problem." he said back as he scratched the back of his head.

He must have thought she was just being friendly by the looks of the hesitant smile that appeared.

She then turned to Tali and hugged her as well.

"Meet me in my room later." she whispered before giving her a small kiss on her visor.

She slowly nodded before Kasumi let go to start walking to the elevator.

Next was the only part she hated. Waiting.

In order for her plan to work. She needed the antibiotics Tali took to take full affect.

And she had to wait until the night cycle on the ship started.

In that time the Normandy left port and was on it's way to visit Liara, Tali and John's old friend who became the new shadow broker.

The trip will take a few days. Three at the most.

When her door opened, she couldn't contain the smile that appeared as she got off her couch and embraced the shaking quarian girl.

Tali did the same, but she was clearly a lot more nerves then she was. Well…on the outside.

She also understood why she would be acting that way.

Tali talked to her eirler about sharing a sterile environment without the suit. She said how intimate it was to her people. And she also explained the risks.

Kasumi would be devastated if something happened to Tali. So she did some shopping of her own as well.

She got starilizing mouth paste along with a lotion she was supposed to put on after taking a shower.

The paste she had to use as toothpaste. The lotion was similar to medi-gel, but it didn't get absorbed as quickly, allowing it to repeatedly clean the skin it was rubbed on.

"Are you ready?" she asked the girl.

"Yes… I think I am." she stuttered. "My… body has already started to adapt to… John, but I took double the amount I usually would… just to be safe."

"Your not going to overdose, are you?" she asked from both curiosity and worry.

"No… worst that could happen is I wake up with a… hangover."

"Lets go then." Kasumi said as she held her three fingered hand.

No one really noticed them walk through the crew deck so close together. It wasn't long before they stepped out of the elevator and stood next to the door to John's cabin.

Kasumi activated her Omni-tool and went through some programs until she found one of EDI's cameras. It was there just in case someone became injured, but the thief had actually hacked it erlier while waiting for Tali.

The sight made her wonder why she didn't think of doing it sooner.

John was in the middle of changing at he time and was in the proces of getting dressed. Sadly, he was already putting on his shirt so she missed the opportunity to see the rest of him.

Right now he was sitting at his desk reading a message while waiting for Tali. The room was recently cleaned.

"EDI. Can you be a dear, and staralize the lobby please?" Kasumi asked the AI. She didn't want to ruin all of John's hard work keeping the room clean. EDI didn't answer, but the white line of light still appeared and started sweeping over them. "Thanks."

She then sent Tali the program while she truned off her own Omni-tool, so the quarian could watch through the cameras.

She then gave her a quick hug before standing in front of the door. Her hood was down, showing her dark hair and face. She unzipped a little bit of the front of her suit, showing a little bit of cleavage.

One steadying breath, and she walked in.

"Tali?" she heard John welcome as he started to turn the chair to her. "You are a little early…"

When he realized it was not Tali who stepped in, he froze as his mouth hung slightly open.

If she remembered correctly, this was the first time she ever showed him her whole face. In high school she was a knockout, and continued to be through collage before she went off the grid. And she was proud of how she still had a fit body and smooth skin.

Her brown eyes looked at John with a small amount of lust in them as her short hair hung freely and covered her ears while a few short strands hung in front of her face.

"K… Kasumi?" he asked dumbly as she watched his eyes involuntarily travel down her body and back up to her face. "What… are you doing here?" and then she saw the realization in his eyes at something, and his features fell a little, but he looked like he didn't want her to notice. "I'm sorry. I was expecting Tali to come up."

She then saw him let out a small sigh. He must have thought the room had become contaminated, and he would have to do all of that work all over again.

She made her face portray a look of realization as If she had just pieced together why the man was waiting for Tali.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she apologized as she acted to make her sound as if she felt a strong wave of guilt. Her thinking of today's earlier events helped her look as if she had become embarrassed. "I'm SO sorry… I'll get out of your hair. Oh god. I am so sorry!"

He saw her face, and instintaly tride to make her feel better. "Its alright. Don't leave." he comforted her as he got out of his seat before Kasumi could make it to the door. "Not like you knew. You came up here for a reason, right?"

She truned to look at the gental smile he was aiming at her and felt a warmth that started to spread through her body as her heart fluttered.

"Yeah…" she answered as she played the role of a shy schoolgirl. She moved some of her hair behind an ear, making him force his eyes away from the cleavage he didn't even concisely know he was looking at. "I… wanted to… talk to you, about something… important…" she stuttered out.

He put a hand on her shoulder, making her force her body to jump as if she were shocked as he started to lead her to the couch down the small set of stairs.

They sat next to each other as he let go of her shoulder, to cross his arms as he relaxed in his seat.

She made herself sit up straight and put her hands on her knees as if she were in a principal's office.

'Why do I keep thinking of stuff like that?' she mentaly asked herself. 'Must read too many romance navols.'

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked her calmly.

"Well… it is… complicated." she stated. Kasumi started to mess with her hands as she pretended she was trying to avoid his gaze. She thought it would help if she acted a little like the woman they both loved. "I know you already… love Tali, but I was hoping you could…" she paused as she pulled her legs up so she could go into her favorite sitting position.

Up until now everything was planed. But that didn't mean this next part would be easy. Lets just say it was not that hard for her stuttering to sound authentic.

Kasumi's hesitation made John raise an eyebrow as he started to look a little worried. And the look of confusion when she said Tali's name was easy to spot on his face. "What is it, Kasumi?"

She took in a few steady breaths as she looked at her knees.

"You… have done so much for me… since I joind up." she hesitated, some of her true feelings about the topic going through the cracks. "Instead of hiding your wallet, you accepted me for what I am. I owe you a… lot more… for what you did." he looked like he was going to say something, but she interrupted him. "I know you are going to say… I already paid you back by helping you take down the Collectors, but I feel as if… that was not enough." she lightly shook her head. "I know… it was not enough." at this point, John just sat there with a look of sadness appearing in his eyes. "And I think… I found the only way to fully make it up to you." she then looked up at him with tearing eyes. She knew how much the man cared for those in his crew. "Please… let me do this one thing fo you."

John looked at her with contemplating eyes as he pu a hand on her shoilders.

"I didn't know you felt that way about it." he said quietly. "I erased Keiji's greybox. I thought you would secerataly resent me for that." he then gave her a relieved smile that made her smile back. "You don't owe me anything. I am happy to have you on my ship, and nothing will change that."

"That dose not change how I feel about it, John." she said to him as remorsefully as she could make herself sound. His smile dropped as he looked in her eyes. "This has been eating me up inside for a while now."

"You are free to do whatever you want." he said to her as he gave her a small hug in an atempt to comfort her. "If you feel so strongly about this, then I'm not going to stop you."

She hugged him as hard as she could when she heard those words, and had to force herself to let go so she could sit up.

"Thank you, John." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear before she gave him a surprise peck on the cheek.

Before he could even think about what she had just done, Kasumi pushed him back into his seat as she got off of the couch to stand before him. Any complaints from the man were silenced when she unzipped the front of her suit even more. Her pink bra covered breasts were now in view before him as she lowered herself to her knees and opened his legs so she could get to the zipper of his pants.

"K… Kasumi." he spoke as his whole body tensed. When she looked up, she saw the look in his wide eyes as he must have finally snapped himself out of the momentary daze she put him in. "We can't do this." he told her as he grabbed her shoulders so he could hold her away from his waist. "I'm with Tali."

His voice sounded calm as if he were trying not to hurt her feelings on the matter. The hands on her shoulders held her gently, not forcefully so he would not hurt her.

When she looked up at him, tears were starting to go down her cheeks. Her bottom lip was shaking as she showed a look of pure sadness. Some of it was an act, while the rest was how she really felt.

"You said… you wouldn't… stop me, John." her face looked as if she had just been betrayed, while her voice was becoming shaky. "I would never… come between you… and Tali. You are hers, and I respect that, but please… let me do this for you once. Just once, and we will never talk about this again, or… you can throw me off the ship if you want to." Her words hit him deeply. She could tell by the look his blue eyes were giving her. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and she knew he would be dvistated if he just threw her off the ship. She would be a wreck if he did. But she would recover knowing she had confessed. She hated the position she put him in, but she needed him to make the choice. "Please…"

The seconds ticked by, and they starred at each other. Kasumi with tears running down her face and looking as if she were about to break down, while John gave her that caring look he aimed at everyone. Only this time, she could see directally into his soul through those beautiful blue eyes.

Seconds felt like they were turned into years within the cabin.

When he moved, she flinched. This time it was not an act, instead it was fear. Fear of being rejected by the man.

She was expecting him to throw her out. But, instead he let her shoulders go as he sat back in his seat.

At first, she couldn't believe what he just did. Her tears were beginning to be replaced by tears of joy as she lifted her hands and slid them over the faboric of his pants. Her hands slid smoothly up from his knees until they found the bulg she was looking for.

John tried to look composed until Kasumi gentaly squeezed his member through the clothing, making him take in a quick breath.

"Thank you." she mouthed to him as her hands continued moving up until they found his zipper. "When was Tali coming up?" she asked quietly as she started to unzip his pants, exposing the growing bulg in his boxers.

"In an hour…" he mumbled quietly as her hand rubbed the erection through the thin cloth.

"She is lucky to have you." she told him as she felt his cock twitch, even through the boxers. "I wish I was her."

She intended for him not to hear that last statement, but his body suddenly going tense told her otherwise.

"Kasumi?" he called her questioningly. She slowly looked up at him with a shocked expresion on her face. Had what she said changed his mind about this? She knew he could see the fear in her eyes, but she couldn't look away from him. She was frozen in place like a dear in the headlights. "Your doing this…for another reason… are you?"

His words sounded calm and soothing, but hesitant. She could only guess what was going through his mind at that moment. He looked surprised by her words, but she didn't know how he would react to her confessing her love to him.

She couldn't answer him. She barely managed to pull her eyes away from him and looked at the floor. She reluctantly pulled her hands away from him, expecting him to verbaly lash out, or full on reject her.

When he shifted in his seat, she flinched again, but kept looking down, unsure of what to say or do.

"Kasumi?" she winced when he said her name. "Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."

She started to cry harder, but the only sounds coming from her were small whimpers as her shoulders started to shake.

Why did she even think of doing this? How could she risk the friendship she already had with both the man before her, and the quarian just outside of the door.

'Oh, God. Tali…' she thought to herself. She could only imagine how she was taking this. She suddenly remembered the woman was watching everything, and attempted to cover her lightly covered breasts with her arms. 'Tali, I am so sorry.'

She may have been aproched first by the quarian, but she could have turned her down and said she would like to stay friends. But her bottled up feelings for John made her grasp the opportunity. And worse, she now loved Tali.

That added to the guilt washing over her.

When she felt a hand cup her chin, she gave no resistance when she was turned to face him.

What ever he was going to do, either verbally or otherwise, she diserved it.

Her eyes were closed as she felt John look at her.

Part of her relished the attention.

She waited for his lecture. His scolding. But the hurtfull words never came.

When her chin was lifted a little more, she thought that wass it. This would be the moment… Only what happened next was the last thing she expected.

She felt his lips on hers.

Her eyes shot open in shock to see John leaning forward in his seat so that he could kiss her.

She shivered when she felt his tounge on the other side of her lips, and quickly let him in.

The tongue that found her own triggered something inside of her. Something she had repressed for so long.

Not breacking the kiss, Kasumi got off of her knees and sat in his lap with her arms draped around his neck.

She felt his hands running down her sides until they held her waist. His touch felt magical to her. Every nerve his fingers graced felt like they were being caressed, even though the parts he touched were still covered.

She felt his tongue start to become more dominating as her breasts pressed into his chest, igniting more sensations.

It wasn't until the door to John's cabin opened with a hiss that they pulled out of the kiss with labered breaths that they remembered where they were, and looked to the door.

And standing there was none other then Tali, her hends fumbling with each other, and her eyes trying to look away shyly on top of the small set of stairs.

This time it was John who froze.

Understandable if one were to be put in his position. For what ever reason that John gave in to Kasumi's advances, either it be in love or pity, he was still caught in the act by the woman he loved.

Kasumi could see the same fear in John's eyes that she had just a few seconds ago.

He was so shocked, that he failed to remember that Kasumi was stil sitting on his lap with her breast almost exposed and squishing into his strong chest.

They both watched as Tali hesitantly walked down the steps and sat next to them on the couch, glancing up at them every once in a while with nothing to say.

It was clear that she had used up all of her courage to get to this point.

"It… It's okay, John…" the quarian's voice whispered quietly.

John's eyes widened even more upon hearing those words from her, but before he could question her, Kasumi kissed him deeply.

She took advantage of his dropped jaw, and found his tongue before he realized what was happening.

John was hesitant, but he returned the kiss.

Almost nothing else existed to the thief other then the man she was now with, and the woman sitting next to them.

She could almost hear Tali mumbling to herself as she saw her at the corner of her eye, glancing at them.

Sensing how the quarian must feel, Kasumi pulled away and looked at her.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked her. Tali gave her a look that showed just how confused she must have been by the look of those almost glowing orbs. Kasumi looked at John and saw a calculative look on his face, and then a look of comprehension. He must have just realized what was going on. "Do you want me to do something, or John?"

"I… I would…" Kasumi just had to let out a giggle at Tali's reaction, and felt John's chest shake a little as he laughed himself. Something told her this was normal. "I want… you to… grind… against him."

Kasumi gave John a wicked grin as she followed Tali's order. Her hips started to gyrate slowly in his lap, right on top of his groin.

Even though they were still clothed, Kasumi could feel John's arousal under her. Her core cradled his member as she stopped gyrating, to slide back and forth.

She could feel his cock twitch through the fabric and into her lower lips.

Looking into John's lusting eyes, Kasumi bit her lip as she picked up the pace.

"What next, Tali-chan?" she asked through hitched breaths.

She looked over to see Tali focused completely on them with heavy breathing.

"John." she called quietly. "I want… you to touch her… breasts."

Obediantly, John reached up as Kasumi leaned back, and in doing so, showed him her chest while her rubbing caused him to growl quietly.

Kasumi looked at the man she was exposing herself to, and let out a moan. Knowing it was both John and Tali watching her, she felt a jolt go straight to her core.

When his hands groped her, she forgot they were in John's room again as her heart continued beating like crazy.

She wanted nothing more but to rip the cloths off of herself.

Her hands worked on their own as they reached for the zipper of her suit and proceeded to unzip the outfit the rest of the was, revealing her stomach and the area just above her core.

The whole time, John was still fondling her breasts. At some point, his hands slipped under the bra. The first time his calloused hands squeezed one of her niples, she almost fell over the edge on the spot.

When he looked down to her hands, she knew he had a perfect view of the band of her pink panties. As he watched, she slid a hand in to her undergarment, and started to rub her clit in circles along with the pace of her thrusting hips.

"John." Tali voiced, bringing Kasumi a little closer to reality. "I… want you to… undress her."

Hearing those words, Kasumi hesitantly got off of John and stood before him with a hand still pleasuring herself.

John gave a silent protest, but quickly forgot about it when he looked at her. He reached up and found the second zipper of her suit at the side of her waist, and slowly started to pull it down. As he unzipped with one hand, John's other one traced it, making her shiver under his touch as the fabric parted to expose her skin.

The lower section of her cat suit was pulled down so she could step out of them.

John took a moment to move his hands up her legs and waist, as if taking in every curve and committing them to memory. She felt him reach around and feel her ass, making her moan again as she inserted a finger.

She only then realized at that point how wet she was. And no doubt, John and Tali could see the wetness that must be soaking through the pink cloth.

With those thoughts, Kasumi looked at Tali, who definitely was eating up the view in a dazed state.

She now understood what Tali was talking about the day before. Even though the woman saw Kasumi nude before, her appearance now made her unable to think of what to do next.

She was actually really cute like that. Still so pure.

"What now, Tali?" John asked in a tone Kasumi had never heard him use.

He sounded calm, as always, along with the same kindness you would hear from a lover in private. This told her he caught on to how the situation must have came to be.

Tali was okay with John feeling her up, because they were in on it the whole time.

"Uh… John… I want you to… do that… umm…" Ksumi couldn't help but giggle at the nervousness gushing out of her as she pulled her hand out of her panties to remove the upper portion of the cat suit that quickly joined it's lower half on the floor. She now stood before John in nothing but her laced undergarments. "That… thing…"

"What is she trying to say?" Kasumi finally asked the man who knew the quarian longer then she did.

"I have learned quite a few things about Tali's people in the time we have known each other." he started as a finger traced her lower lips through the wet fabric, making her gasp at his touch. "And once we got together, let me just say I learned a little more."

"Like… what?" Kasumi gasped as she looked at the smiling man with half lidded eyes.

"They don't do foreplay." that made Kasumi's jaw drop as her eyes almost popped out of her head. Tali's inexperience was perfectly clear now. Two people with weak immune systems wouldn't be able to be out of those suits for long. "In quarian relationships, they tend to… get straight to the point. So… her sex education didn't provide much information for her to go on the first time we were together."

She looked over to the topic of their conversation to see the woman looking downcast as her hands were together in her lap.

"Tali-chan." Kasumi cooed as she moved to her and gave her a small kiss on the visor. Tali looked up at her for a second before going back to, at least appearing to, divert her eyes shyly. She then turned back to John with a lustful look in her, no longer teary eyes as she voiced her next question. "So, John… What does she want you to do to me?"

She could have sworn she saw him gulp at the innocent tone she had put into her voice.

"That could be a lot of things, but this time I think she means cunnilinguis."

"Really now?" Kasumi asked with a wide smile. "Are you sure that is what she wants? Or is that what you want?"

"Why don't you ask her?" he offered with a shrug.

She gave Tila a wink before looking back to him.

"Tempting. But I think it would be good for the both of us if you said it."

His answer was to reach up from his seat and pull her panties over, exposing her wet swollen lips, and then tracing them with a finger on his other hand.

The sudden stimulation made her take in a sharp breath of air as she thrusted her hips forward.

He laughed a little at her reaction as he slowly started to insurt the finger, making Kasumi's knees feel weak as he started to pull them out slowly and push back in.

Her hands took off the only thing covering her chest, and started to play with the erect nipples the article of clothing had been covering.

She started to wonder how this had anything to do with her question, until John pulled out and inserted the finger into his mouth.

"I hope that answers your question." he said as he got up to tower over her.

She deeply kissed him again as his hands guided her to the couch and made her sit down.

Her own taste was now on her lips as she obeyed.

What happened next was a reverse versioned reanactement of what happened earlier. She sat on the couch while John started to get on his knees before her.

Seeing him like that made her mouth water a little. In a corner of her mind, she wished she was a little more of a dominatrix. But the reality was she couldn't see herself in tight leather with a horse crop in her hand.

Maybe she could find a way to turn Tali into one.

That was a strange thought, but not unwelcome. The engineer already wore a tight suit that showed all of the right curves of her ass and body with, what as well should be, a built in vibrator.

All she needed was a whip and a slightly more confident personality while telling everyone to assume the position.

Kasumi lifted her rear off of her seat so John could pull down her panties.

She shivered when she became exposed to the open air, and watched with interest as John slipped the piece of clothing past her ankles to join the rest on the floor.

"Your beautiful, Kasumi." John said out of nowhere as he looked up at her naked form sitting in front of him.

She turned another shade of red at those words, and unconciasly covered her lower region with her left hand, and her right arm covered her breasts in emberessment.

She had ran those words through the mouth of the Shepard in her fantasies when she was in private, but hearing him was another story.

"Th… thank you… John." she stuttered a little.

Hearing those words from him made her breathless as her heart skipped a beat before it continued thumping, threatening to burst out of her chest. She saw his smile and felt warm. Remembered the taste of his lips, and she shivered. Just those thoughts alone made her even more aroused to the point where she had to have more of him or else she would burn to cinders from the flames of her own desire.

To emphisize this point, she slowly opened her legs to the man and pulled away her hand.

She not only saw his eyes take in the view, but felt them as well along with those belonging to the woman sitting next to her.

Kasumi watched him place a hand on her thigh, the rough feeling of his fingers and palm from his time holding a weapon on the battlefield making every nerve shiver.

His other hand went to just above her core and gently rubbed the hairless space, making her suck in a quick breath of air. The lotion she put on, though unintentional, made his hands trigger more physical sansations.

She barly managed to open her eyes before she saw him lean in.

The next sansation she felt could only be described as a small taste of bliss as John lightly gave her outer folds a small pass over with his tongue.

Suddenly her hips thrusted a little in the seat to try to make more contact, but he seemed to prodict her response and held her in place with one hand on her thigh, and the other on her lower stomach, just below the bellybutton.

Mentaly she cursed as she saw the mischievous glint in the man's eyes.

She realized something then. Something she knew quite well.

John liked to tease.

She gave him a look that slightly mimicked his, and within that exspreation she relayed a message. The thief was as well, and couldn't wait for the tables to be turned.

The thief heard a small chuckle out of him before he tasted her once again, this time giving her clitoris a playfull lick that made her do a little jolt.

Upon his next lick, she realized John was not doing this blind. He knew exactly what he was looking for, and how to find it. He gauged where she wanted stimulation from how much she rocked her hips. How much air she sucked in when she gasped.

When he pulled away to replace his tongue with a finger from the hand holding her thigh, she was panting heavily.

The finger first went up and down her lips in a teasing manner at a slow speed that made one of her hands tightly squeeze the edge of the couch cushen under her.

"Your really wet down her." John said to her, making her try to force her breathing to calm down just enough to be able to hear his words.

"Put it in." she moaned as the finger started to prod at her entrence, but didn't pass her lips.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked calmly. He then prodded again, and this time Kasmi had to have something inside of her.

A hand shot up, and was headed directly to John's hand so she could put an end to the teasing. But her hand stopped moving. Her eyes widened in some alarm as she turned her head to the limb that wouldn't follow her comands, only to realize she couldn't move anything.

Her neck. Her arms. Her legs. Fingers, and toes. Nothing could move but her eyes.

She looked around for an explanation, only to be met with a smile from the man looking up at her.

"No. Not yet." he playfully scolded. At that moment she noticed the small whisps of blue energy radiating off of John, and her skin.

This realization earned the man an attempted glare, which failed misribaly when you realize a glare is not as affective if you could not move your brows.

He put her in stasis.

It was only then that she put into account his biotics, along with the passiblilities if John wanted to act on them. Nothing could stop him, considering if Tali allowed it, from placing her on the bed and flipping her over with her ass in the air with just a wave of his hand.

If he wanted to, John could make her go on her knees before him with her mouth open so that he could pound her throat with his cock.

Sure she knew John wouldn't do something to her like completely stripping her of her free will, but that didn't mean she did not think of those news reports where unfortinate women, both human and asari, were taken advantage of by those with a slightly higher amount of mental training.

Altho, the chances of some petty biotic rapist who were none asari overpowering an asari were extremely low.

She felt her head beginning to become free so she could turn her head and talk, but her body was still held in place.

She thought of scolding him, but a good portion of her could see the bright side of what he was doing.

"Have to say, John." she started with a smile, but still felt out of breath. "A guy would normally have to take me out for an expensive dinner before I would even begin to think of participating in one of these kinds of kinks."

"I took you out to lunch. Does that count?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't know." she answered in an uncertain tone. She then gave him a grin. "Maybe you should continue and see how far you go until I come to my senses." she then looked over to Tali to see the quiarian with a hand between her legs as a small vibrating sound was heard. "Does he do this often…? Ahhhh." while she was looking at the woman next to her, she didn't notice what John was doing until she felt the familier feeling of a warm, moist tongue running up her lower lips and flicking her clit.

She looked between her legs to see the man started moving his tongue around her core after that first lick. The feeling of the muscle dancing around the outside of her lips were making her shudder and atempt to thrust her hips.

The biotics holding her hands made her put her arms behind her back while the onse holding her legs made her open her thighs wider.

His left hand was slowly drifting up and down one of her thighs, while the other slowly traced her wet lips.

Her chest heaved as moans escaped her mouth as her head turned from side to side in an atempt to get something to move. To feel that tongue just at the edge of where it was most needed was quickly driving her crazy as the finger teased her even farther.

She wanted that tongue in her. No. She needed that tongue inside.

"P… please, John…' she gasped.

"What was that?" he asked as that wonderful fealing of his tongue vanished, making her almost whimper.

"I want you inside." she almost yelled in frustration.

"It is too early for that."

"No. I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

"If that is what you want." he said as he lowered his head again, and started lightly tasting her lips.

The sudden stimulaion made her moan out as she desperately tried to thrust her hips. Then she felt her lips parting and insintaly let out another moan as she felt the tongue begin to exsplore her inner walls.

The sensations sent shivvers throughout her form as her head went back.

She was in a state of pure bliss as pleasured sounds continued to exit her. And when he found the right spot, she almost screamed the man's name.

Then she felt a hand on her breast as John inserted a finger. Kasumi looked to her side to see the hand the was playing with her breasts belonged to Tali, who had her other hand between her own legs and was rubbing furiously as the buzzing became louder then it was earlier.

She looked through that fogged visor and saw the lust in those glowing orbs.

"Tali…!" she moaned as John pulled the finger out and pushed it back in along wih a second finger. He fingered her at a fast pace, making her bite her lip to muffle wails of pleasure that wanted to get out. "John!"

The man started licking her clit as his fingers continued to pull out and push back in while Tali played with her nipples as she pleasured herself with her other hand.

Her orgasm sent wave of pleasure throughout her body. The galexy momentarily did not exist to the theif for a long moment as she barely noticed John pull out him fingers. When a hand appeared right in front of her, she acted on instinct and sucked on he fingers covered with her flavor.

She had tasted herself many times before within the span of time she had been alone, but the taste of her on another's fingers was thrilling to her.

Her mouth sucked until the digets were clean and she felt her restraints vanish.

As John got to his feet, Kasumi shakily did the same and embraced him as she kissed the man deeply. She felt his arms wrap around her as well as she savored the taste of herself on his tongue as she fought for dominance in the kiss.

The thief then became aware of the bulge poking her lower stomach. She broke the kiss and gave him a predatory grin as she moved him to sit on the couch next to Tali who put an arm around the man's waist as she snuggled into his side. He gave the quarian a warm smile when he felt her form and did the same with his arm before looking back to the thief.

Kasumi got to her knees like she was earlier and reached for John's waist. The bulge was still visible with the zipper undone, ad she caressed it's langth through the boxers, eliciting a heated breath to exit John.

"It is time for me to have a little payback." Kasumi whispered seductively for the two on the couch to hear.

John just smiled at her as she fished out his cock and felt the warmth of it with her ungloved hand. John looked like he was going to respond but was cut off when her delicate hand slid up and down.

She didn't tighten her grasp enough to fold the skin. Just enough that the skin of her palm and fingers passed over it.

She still couldn't fully comprehind the size of the monster. The cock was almost an impressive nine inches, as well as being wide enough that she doubted she could fully wrap her small hand around it.

She could tell John loved the feeling of her hand by how it witched.

Kasumi tightened her grip and heared the man breath in as she slowly moved her hand up and down his langth.

She stopped for a moment to lick the base of the cock to under the head and then continued stroking his manhood. His breathing became a little heavier when she did that.

She then breathed out some warm air when it was just inches from her mouth, and John let out a sigh. She looked up at him to see Tali had worked a hand under his shirt and were gliding up and down his muscular chest and abbs as she focused intently on Kasumi's actions on her love.

She gave the head a small kiss and then took him in her mouth as she kept eye contact with the quarian.

John let out a growl when the head of his member passed Kasumi's lips.

Tali was completely enthralled by the sight of Kasumi's head slowly bobbing up and down John's length and pausing every once in a while to swirl her tongue around the head.

She then looked up at John and saw his head was lolling back as she felt him start to move his hips, making his cock go farther in her mouth. Kasumi suppressed her gag reflex and took his whole langth into her mouth and was awarded with a groan of pleasure.

After a few more bobs she pulled back until just the head was in her mouth and hummed, sending the vibrations into the dick. The stimulation made John moan as his free hand went to the back of Kasumi's head as she started bouncing up and down as one of her hands want between her thighs and inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy.

Her hand was a blur between her legs as she let John guide her head up and down at a fast pace. She moaned into his cock as it pounded her throught, making John grit his teeth.

By the rate he was breathing she guessed john didn't have long, so she inserted a third finger as she sucked on his cock.

"Kasumi… I'm gonna…!" the last words never made it out as his seed shot the back of her throat at almost the same time she came.

It had been a long time since she tasted a man's semen, but her instincts had her continue sucking as her tongue massaged the underside of the ejaculating cock that continued to shot four more jets of sperm into her waiting mouth.

When he slumped back on the couch she continued to lightly suck, making sure she didn't miss a single drop.

"God." John sighed as she finally pulled away.

She gave him a smile as she sat up on her knees and looked over to Tali and saw her hand between her legs again with that buzzing.

She grinned when Tali noticed she was looking at her, making the quarian freeze for a second as her labered breaths were heard.

Her grin grew wider as she gentaly stroked John's, still hard, cock.

**A/N **

**I decided this is going to be more then just two chapters.**

**Question. in the future do you guys want me to use the face given to Tali from Bioware, or do you want me to be creative? I think they cheapened out. **

**Bioware**

**I will admit she looks nice but too much like a human. Throughout the Galexy the chances of three races (Human, Asari, Quarian) all evolving to look almost identical is slim to none.**

**This is the fanart concept I was going to use before ME3 came out.**

**Tali said her species carried the pollen of the plants on her home planet, so I and others already thought along the lines of plantlike people. The structures fit nicely, and is a hell of a lot more creative compaired to the cop out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was told I should tell you all what Tali would look like in this story before you read on. Alternatively, as one reviewer put it. **

**Quote "if there's a next chapter to be released, inform the reader at the beginning in a note what kind of Tali you used. Because if you decide to bring in a plant like Tali or yellow-eyed-tentacle head Tali, which is maybe more creative but for sure not as sexy, I won't read it by any chance. And I wanna know this at the beginning so that I don't read up to that point where Tali reveals her leafs or whatever to the outside and Im like: -_- "Now I have to stop reading in the middle of the awesome story"." Unquote. **

**Well said and good advice. I am the same why when I read a normal story and think it is good with action and drama and the like, only for it to suddenly nosedive for no reason and turn into a yoai. (Shivers)**

**Mindbleach aside, a lot of you felt like I should stick with Bioware's Tali. And as some of you said, I am ok with the way she looks. It is just that they didn't think it was necessary to show you on a moving and talking Tali in game.**

**Enjoy. **

**A Little Assistence**

**Part 3**

Kasumi looked at Tali hungerly as she continued to stroke John while the fingers of her other hand were inserted into her mouth so she could clean them of her joices.

The taste mingled with what was left behind from the seed she swallowed.

She smiled in her mind. She had just serviced John in front of Tali. Both she loved dearly.

She gave the cock a small kiss on the head before she let it go and got up to sit next to John, opposite of Tali.

She wanted to snuggle into his side like Tali was, but she did not know how John would react to the action. The thief settled for just sitting next to him and gave him a short passionate kiss.

When their faces pulled away, he gave her a smile that made her feel even warmer.

"Can one of you now explain to me what this is all about?" John asked with a humored tone as he relaxed into his seat.

"Tali?" Kasumi voiced as she looked at the quarian. She did not know if it was all right to say what Tali said to her in private.

John heard the name and looked to his left so he could see into the visor of the shy girl who tried to divert her eyes a little.

"I… wanted you to… be happy." she started nervously.

"Tali." John sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "You know I am."

"No." Tali suddenly said, making both Kasumi and John raise an eyebrow in confusion until she explained. "You don't know what it is like to be in your arms, and not be able to simply feel your hand." Kasumi's heart ached for the woman. Tali sound like she was on the verge of tears. John had on a caring look on his face as he pulled her in closer. "When you need me… I am stuck in this suit. At first… I went to Kasumi… and…"

"We found out we had something in commen other then an interest in tech." Kasumi inserted herself into the conversation a little awkwardly as her cheeks heated up.

"And what is that?" John asked as he looked at her.

Kasumi froze at the question. Not because she was uncertain, but unsure of how to properly exsplain. She was becoming shy under his gaze and subconsciously tried to will the couch to swallow her up like a lost credit chit.

Credit chits are friendly, right? Would they mind having guests?

"John." Tali called quietly as if sensing Kasumi's emberasment. "She…"

"I love you." Kasumi blurted out before the engineer could do it for her. She looked into John's wide eyes. His jaw dropped. "I… We love you." she corrected herself. He was speachless until she grabbed his hand and sqeezed affectionately. "And I…"

"We… love each other." Tali finished this time. If she thought John's jaw could not drop any lower, she was proven wrong.

"So… you two…?" John mumbled questioningly as he looked at each of them.

"We have… slept together…" Tali confessed.

John just sat back in his seat as he absorbed the information. He just gazed into his fish tank as Kasumi bit her lip.

She didn't know if he was taking the idea of Tali sleeping with someone behind his back positively or negatively. So, she squeezed his hand again, causing John to look away from the fish tank and at her.

"Are you… alright with this, John?" she asked sensitively. "Don't be mad at Tali."

His features relaxed as she said that. "I'm not mad, or upset." he explained. "If anything, I am surprised. How long have you felt this way?"

"I'm not sure…" she said as she tried to answer the question. "Some time after Hock's party." that was true.

Maybe a little later when they picked up Thane. A gust of wind almost blew her off that bridge between the towers. She was hanging from the ledge and John grabbed her hands as she slipped.

She thought she was going to die there. A blood stain miles bellow. She remembered her letting out a short scream in the fraction of a second her fingers slipped and held nothing.

When they collapsed onto the walkway, he held her in his arms as they scooted away from the edge. They breathed heavily. Even though the wind threatened to freeze her, she felt warmth in his arms even though he was in his armor. That was when she felt it.

A spark.

"I hope this is not too much." Kasumi mumbled.

"It is okay." John reassured as he squeezed her hand a little. "I… think I love you to."

Instintaly her heart fluttered at those words. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes as she forced her lips on to his and felt somhing new when he kissed back. There was more passion in the kiss. More love.

Her free arm went around his neck as she deepened the kiss. John then pulled away from her and made a trail of kisses and playful nibbles down her neck and on her collarbone.

"John…" she gasped as he lightly bit a nerve that made her become wetter.

She wanted him right there. To feel his skin. To feel him inside.

However, she knew that had to wait. Her body wanted to forget about the plan and mount his rod.

It took all the willpower she had to pull away from him, get off the couch, and stand before the two who looked at her curiosly. She reached out, grabbed a hand from both of them, and guide them into standing before pulling them in the direction of the stairs.

Kasumi just smiled at them warmly as she lead them up the stairs and opened the door to John's bathroom. Tali looked confused by the way she tilted her head, while John looked intrigued by where this was going.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Tali asked cutely as she looked between them.

"What do people normally do in a bathroom, Tali-chan?" Kasumi asked the girl as she let go of their hands and walked up to her.

"Well… go to the bathroom. Other then that…" she trailed of as she grasped why they were in the room. "Keela."

Kasumi wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked into those eyes.

"People get undressed and take a shower." she cooed as a hand rubbed the quarian's back. "Are you ready?" she asked gently.

Tali looked like many things were going through her mind, but she still gave her a small nod.

Slowly, Kasumi unwrapped her arms from Tali and lead her to the shower.

A quarian suit is waterproof inside and out, so she turned on the shower with Tali standing next to her and warm water washed over them.

It felt nice on her skin.

The next part was the most delicate.

She reached up to the mask before her and hesitated when Tali shivered. This was it. This was going to be the first time she saw Tali face to face.

John must have realized this was the first time they would be able to truly see each other, so he leaned against the wall next to the shower with a smile on his face.

She promised no matter what Tali looked like under that helmet, she would still love her. The thief already saw her soul, and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Over the sound of the water hitting the floor, she could hear Tali's heavy breaths. She was visibly shaking.

To ease Tali's nerves, she gave a light kiss to the visor and instintaly saw her relax as a hiss was heard from the mask she just disconnected.

Kasumi found herself shaking as well, and she was already naked.

Slowly she lowered the mask and saw Tali's face be revealed to her for the first time.

The thief gasped quietly as her eyes stared into the silver orbs she had always thought looked blue behind the mask. They seemed to give off a gental glow and consisted of only what looked like an iris while the sclera looked to be a darker gray.

Already, Kasumi found herself lost in them.

She then noticed her skin color looked a little pale with small red blushes around her cheeks. Then she saw a black pattern on her skin that looked like they started around her hairline or scalp and went down her brow into lines that curved, as they got thinner until they stopped at the black eyebrows.

She could see some strands of long black hair coming into view.

Tali had a cute nose above a set of beautiful pale lips that looked so soft.

Water droplets already started to land on her face, and Kasumi could not tell if tears were running down her face, but she heard a small whimper from her that told the thief she was a little scared. Maybe afraid of what Kasumi thought of her face.

"Tali-chan." Kasumi whispered breathlessly as a hand came up and lightly brushed away some water under an eye with a gental smile on her face. Her skin felt so soft. "You are gorgeous, Tali-chan."

She could see the effect of her words instantly as the corners of Tali's mouth pulled up into a small smile that made her heart flutter.

Without warning, Tali pressed her lips onto hers, and in doing so pinned Kasumi to the shower wall as water continued to wash over them. The quarian's lips were so soft on hers, and she couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her. Tali returned one of her own.

Their tongues met as Kasumi's hands started to travel up her sides after dropping the mask.

**Tali**

She had not felt this way since her first time with John.

Her heart was beating quickly as she felt Kasumi's tongue dance with her own. The sansations running through her made the quarian's legs feel weak as her hands acted on they're own.

She moaned as she felt one of Kasumi's legs make its way between her thighs, as her hands held her hips. Those hands pulled her core on to the knee, making her shudder as the contact was felt through the suit.

Kasumi lightly bit her lip, making her feel lightheaded as she felt the woman's hot breath on her lips.

The thief's hands drifted to the neck of her suit where the first seal was, and paused to give her a look that carried a question.

With her blush getting redder, she answered. When she gave her a nod, Kasumi continued and found the small mechanism just under her veil.

The next thing they heard was a small hiss as the upper part of her suit started to loosen. The first thing to come off was her gloves. Once they were gone, her arms were exposed from the elbows.

One of her three fingered hands found itself in one of Kasumi's as she traced one of her black stripes that were located just below her wrist. The contact made her gasp as the finger traveled gently up her arm to then follow another stripe.

Each stripe contained numerose sensory nerves specifically made to tell a quarian when their has been a change in either the air currents, or the temperature when the weather changed.

Since her people left Rannoch and eventually had to live in envirosuits, the sensory nerves became even more sensitive over generations.

She could guess Kasumi must have figured out how sensitive they were when she lifted her hand to her mouth and blew some hot air on one stripe. The steam and water from the shower had already started to make her heart beat even faster then when they walked into the bathroom since her mask was removed.

Knowing that the warm air she now felt came from the woman she still pinned against the wall made her whimper. Kasumi let go of her hand and reached for Tali's waist where the second piece of cloth hid the next seal.

Suddenly another set of hands undid the seal on her lower back. She turned her head to see John go back to leaning against the wall as he smiled at her.

She became more aroused when she remembered he was watching her.

The upper half of her suit came off in sections, and those sections soon found themselves in a pile on the floor just outside of the shower. Her wet long black hair now stuck to her neck and upper back as some strands stuck to her face.

When her breasts were exposed Kasumi latched her mouth onto one, making the quarian gasp her name as one of her hands held the head in place. Kasumi's toungue danced around the nipple as her other hand caressed the other. The powerful sansations shot throughout her body as she panted and moaned.

Kasumi switched her mouth to the other one for a while and repeated the same actions, only this time Tali felt the woman's teeth graze her sensitive flesh.

Tali's hands were already at work on the last seal that would get rid of the rest of her suit when Kasumi stopped her hands.

She looked at Kasumi with confusion until she noticed her looking at something behind her. The engineer followed her eyes and could not stop the smile that formed when she looked at John.

He had zipped up his pants while he watched them, but they could see the large erection that formed easily.

"Do you need help, John-kun?" Kasumi asked saucily as her hands worked the last seals.

Tali would have helped, but the stimulation of Kasumi's nipples rubbing agaist hers, and knowing they were doing a good job arousing John with what they were doing made her eyes fixated on the man's groin as she breathed heavily.

"Not at the moment." he answered. "Just enjoying the show."

"None the less, I think Tali needs you right now." with the last seal, the lower section of Tali's suit fell, suddenly exposing her sex to the steamy air. She moved on instinct and stepped out of her last article of clothing and ground her hips into Kasumi, Making her sensitive clit rub against the woman's. Tali let out a loud moan as she pulled Kasumi closer, feeling her whole body against her now fully exposed one. The sensory nerves all over her body sent signals through her spine that she couldn't even begin to describe as she kissed Kasumi passionately,

Kasumi started to grind her hips at the same pace as Tali, making a loud noise come out of her throat that was muffled by the human's mouth.

She quickly found herself moving faster as her hands explored Kasumi's back and sides, instinctively looking for nerves that did not exist on her.

Kasumi still moaned from the hands gliding over her skin.

Tali was drunk with lust as her core got hotter and hotter. Suddenly she felt herself tense up as she hit her limit while Kasumi shortly followed.

They embrace each other for what felt like years as the waves of their respective orgasoms washed over them. The water trickled down her body, teasing her flesh as the remainder of her shaking started to subside.

She felt as if she would fall to the floor if she let go of Kasumi. Said woman, was now running her hand through her hair as she gave Tali's neck small kisses.

The ones that kissed the small stripes around her shoulders and lower neck made her shiver as she started to do the same. Kasumi grazed a nerve with her teeth, making her release a sharp gasp.

She tentatively started to do the same, with caution.

That was another weird thing with humans. They only had one set of canines. With a quarian, they had the first set where a human's would be, while just behind that first set was a smaller one.

She bit down gently with both sets, earning a sudden moan from Kasumi before they started to pull away slowly.

Kasumi looked at her with foggy eyes and a smile.

"Did… you like the show, John-kun?" Kasumi asked as she looked at the man.

"I liked it vary much." he answered as he adjusted himself.

"I… am happy you… liked it, John." Tali said between gasps.

"You ready for the next part?" Kasumi purred, making Tali and John look at her questioningly. "Get undreased."

Tali was a bit surprised by the blunt comand, but didn't voice it as she watched John shrug and pull off his shirt. The hot water continued to relax her as she saw John unzip his pants and pull them down after kicking off his boots and removing his sox.

She felt herself begin to get aroused again when she saw the bulge in his boxer shorts. When they were removed, they now looked over his full erection with hungry eyes as Kasumi started to tell him to come to them with a flexing finger.

He obediently did so and stepped into the shower with them. When he was close enough, she kissed him first. She had been waiting for weeks to taste his lips, and long ago made herself promise to at least try and sneak in a kiss when ever she was out of her suit.

He kissed her back as his hands brushed by her breasts and moved to hold her waist. Her breasts pressed into his chest while she suddenly felt Kasumi's breasts go into her back as she left a trail of kisses up and down her neck and shoulders.

She could feel John's arousal between them and loved how it felt while her skin was wet. A small thrust told her John loved the feeling as well.

When they needed air she moaned when Kasumi lightly bit down on her shoulder, making her turn to the thief, who then kissed her.

Kasumi's hands then went under her arms and cupped her breasts, making Tali moan when she sqeezed them.

The thief then broke the kiss and started to lower herself down to the shower floor and sat on her knees next to them as she left a trail of kisses down her back.

She and John separated to see what she was doing. Suddenly, she felt Kasumi kiss her thigh, making her eyes close for a second.

"Tali-chan." Kasumi cooed with a coy smile. "Come down here, please."

As if she were hypnotized, Tali started to go down to her level and soon found herself on her knees next to the woman.

When she looked back to John she gasped when she realized how close she was to his organ, which was throbbing from the view of them on their knees in front of him.

Her eyes were locked on to it, and she could not look away. Tali loved everything that had to do with John. But this was the first time she was at the same eye level as his penis, or cock, as Kasumi called it. She ignored the translation errer she heard when her Omni-tool translated it.

She had always been too nervous to atempt what Kasumi had done earlier. Kasumi reached out and grabbed the shaft and gently pulled him closer.

John followed the silent order and Tali soon found John's cock just inches away from for furiously blushing face.

"Have you done this before, Tali-chan?" Kasumi asked as she started stroking John. Tali's eyes were so entranced by the sight of the woman's hand going up and down John's shaft, that she could only manage a small shake of the head as her face heated up even more. "Do you want to learn?" she asked as Kasumi's free hand made an apearence and cupped her sex. Tali gasped as she felt Kasumi's middle finger make circles around her clit. "Do you want him in your mouth?" she whispered into Tali's pointed burning ears. The water and stimulation started to make her feel lightheaded again as her breaths came out in small gasps and panting. She repressed her shyness in her state and nodded her head slowly as John's cock made her feel more and more aroused with each stroke she saw it receive.

She reached up slowly and felt the head with her fingers. Kasumi then let go of John and guided Tali's hand to where she was and closed her three fingers around the shaft. There was a warmth she could distinguish from the steam that made her want more. John's cock twitched in her hand, making her unconsciously lick her lips before she bit down on her lower one.

"Tali." John groaned as Kasumi started to make Tali's hand slide up and down smoothly with the help of the water.

She found herself tentatively drawing closer. Slowly, her tongue came out as Kasumi's fingers continued to thrust into her. When her tongue touched the head and quickly retracted she felt John twitch again as his hips moved forward a little.

The lick was so fast that she realized she did not get a proper taste of him. But the corners of her mouth pulled up a little when she observed his reaction. She had given him pleasure with that small action. A kind of thrill was given to her when she started moving her hand again. Each stroke added together and made John's breathing hasten.

When Kasumi inserted another finger, she gasped and found herself wanting to taste John more. Her hips rode Kasumi's fingers as she mimicked Kasumi's earlier action and licked the underside of the dick before her from base to head.

Her face must have turned a darker shade of red when she realized how she must look. Before her embarrassment could overwelm her, she tooke half of the length into her mouth.

Instintaly she felt a shudder triggered by the taste in her mouth and the fingers in her core.

"Go, Tali!" Kasumi cheered next to her, making more heat go to her face.

Her body just moved on instinct and made her head go back, and then forward.

After a slow pace was made, she slowly opened her eyelids and looked up at John's face. His eyes were closed as his hips started to thrust forward into her warm mouth that welcomed him lovingly.

He looked to be in heaven. She was making him feel this way, and she loved the feeling of knowing it was her doing it.

Tali's eyes closed dreamily as she picked up the pace as she felt Kasumi's fingers work faster, making her form shudder as a moan escaped her.

John let out a grunt as the vibrations went through him. This made her remember What Kasumi did.

Tali hummed.

This made John thrust more into her mouth as Tali sensed movment next to her. She cracked open an eye and watched as Kasumi went forward and cupped John's balls and gentaly massagged them in her hand.

Kasumi then kissed her neck, making her body grow even hotter. This made her try to take as much of John in her mouth as she could.

When the head of his cock touched the back of her throat, she gagged a little but refused to stop as she took in his whole langth again.

After her fourth attempt at deepthroating she pulled back for air as she continued stroking. As she took in deep breaths Kasumi stopped kissing her neck and took John in her mouth and worked quickly.

Tali had caught on by this point that John liked to treat her a little more gently, while Kasumi seemed to like his actions to be a little more rough. This was proven when John's hands grabbed the back of the thief's head and forced his whole langth down her throat.

Kasumi's hand worked even faster, making Tali moan loudly as she watched.

Tali's free left hand found itself between the thief's thighs before she could realize what she was doing. Kasumi moaned and was muffled by John's cock while Tali stroked the part of the shaft not in Kasumi's mouth.

The woman pulled her mouth away from John and turned to her and kiss her deeply.

When they broke for air, Tali took her turn at John and bobbed her head as fast as she could, making John hold her head lightly as he guided her pace. Her tongue massaged the underside of it as she pulled him out and back in. knowing she was giving John so much pleasure made her feel a little dizzy.

By the sound of his breathing, John had to be close.

"When… he cums, don't… worry about… swallowing if you don't want to." Kasumi said in between gasps. "Human seed is… relatively cleen, if the man is healthy. And I think… John is. Sperm… consists of mostly… protein anyway." she explained.

She wanted to ask her why she thought it was necessary to learn all that in the first place, but did not want to let John go.

Suddenly Tali reached he limits as the first shot of John's seed shot into the back of her mouth. The taste was new to her and was not unpleasant, so she worked to swallow as much as she could. John continued to fill her mouth with his sperm as Tali's climax ripped through her. In her orgasmic high, she wanted as much of John as possible as she sucked.

When the final strand left John's cock, she continued sucking for a few more seconds as he started to soften.

She then became aware if Kasumi's inner walls clamping around her finger. When she looked at the woman, she saw the lust in her eyes. The thief pushed her lips to hers as soon as John was out of her mouth and snaked her tongue in to taste John's seed in her mouth.

She returened the passionate kiss as their tongues wrestled with one another. When their lungs screamed for air, they broke apart and looked to the man who stood above them.

John seemed to be trying to catch his breath from what had just happened. When the women shakily got to their feet, John embraced them both with his strong arms.

**Kasumi**

The thief smiled up at the man as she felt all three of their bodies press against each other. Watching Tali give John head for the first time was a big turn on to her, and she already found herself grinding her pelvis on John's flaccid cock. She was a little disappointed that she would have to wait for John to rocover to continue. What did she exspect.

John had shot his load twice. The fact that she felt just a little stifness in his penis told her it would not take long her him to be ready for more. He was John Shepard. The man who went through Akuze and survived, the man who saved the Citadel and its Council. He did the impossible and his stamina on the battlefield is legendary. The man would not be done yet.

"Dry off." she playfully ordered as she separated herself from them and practicaly skipped out of the bathroom.

She heard the shower turn off behind her, and not long heard a moan leave Tali. Kasumi let out a small giggle as she went through the pockets of her cloths on the floor and found what she was looking for.

Running back with a tube in her hand she was greeted with an interesting sight.

John and Tali were standing close together with a large towel covering them both. Tali was leaning back into John's chest as Kasumi glimpsed John's hands exploring the quarian's body.

Kasumi grinned as she set the tube down on the sink as she walked up to the two and opened the towel so she could embrace the woman as John's hands started to exsplore her as well.

They both shivered, but not from cold. Soon both John and Tali started to team up on her, making her moan in pleasure as four hands groped her.

"That's n… not fair…" she gasped as one of John's hands squeezed her rear as Tali played with her nipples and started sucking on one. "T… Time out."

That seemed to get their attention as they both looked at her in confusion.

Before they could continue the coordinated strike, she untangled herself from them quickly and got the tube from the sink.

"Come here, Tali." she said as she squirted the clear lotion on one of her hands before rubbing them together.

"What's that?" Tali asked a little nervously as she approached, the towel acting as the only thing keeping her covered.

John had a questioning look as well as he followed Tali.

"Skin sterilizing lotion." she started to explain as she motioned for Tali to drop the towel and hold her arms up. "I also got some cleeaning mouth paste as well." she started at Tali's waist and worked her way up. She saw her shiver from the cool sansation being spread on her sensitive skin. "It's the good stuff to. Works well for a few hours and you don't need to worry about it washing off. Safe for quarians to."

The bathroom became silent as she saw Tali's face redden as John scratched the back of his head. The silence was becoming a little awkward.

"Kasumi…?" Tali started to ask shyly but looked as if she stopped herself.

The way they were acing became obvious for her to notice, so she looked up at John as her hands spread the substence on Tali's breasts.

"Don't you… normally find that kind of stuff in… sex shops?" John asked her awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was then that she realized something. The way the asari at the counter looked at her when she broke away from John and Tali for a few minutes. The place looked so clean. They had a lot of things to.

"Um… the place was named…" she struggled to recall the name. "Blue?… no… what was it. Azor? Azeal?"

"Azure?" John offered hesitantly.

"Yeah! That was it." she then looked at their reddening faces. "What's wrong?"

"Do… you know what… Azure means?" Tali asked shyly.

"Sure I do. It means blue."

"That's not what it means in the asari language…" John chimed in.

The bathroom was bathed in silence again as Kasumi focused on what he could be talking about. And suddenly the realization hit her like a truck.

Instintaly her face became as red as Tali's as she formed an O with her mouth. "I've… been saying… something… dirty all this time… have I?" they both slowly nodded and Kasumi diverted her eyes. "Now I know whay that asari was glareing at me while covering her daoughter's ears…" When she had walked out of the shop attached to a bigger building, she had been testing the word a few times. At first she thought the place was a pharmacy. She was asking herself why they named the place a color. "Oh… my god…" she silently gasped. "What does it mean?"

"When we asked Liara…" Tali started and hesitated when the lotion was getting spread on her legs, and gasped when it was spread on her inner thighs. "… she said it was a part of the asari body, close to the… bottom…"

Kasumi instantly started giggling to herself at the explanation.

When she was finished, she looked at her handywork. Tali's skin now shone a little in the light.

"You are next, John." she ordered as she got more lotion and started with his chest, as the sound of Tali getting more of the lotion was heard behind her.

Her intentions became clear when she walked behind the man and aplied the lotion to his back.

His eyelids looked as if they were becoming heavier as she and Tali rubbed his front and back. Kasumi loved taking in the shape of every muscle she felt with her hands. She was grinning the whole time and paused when she reached his waist.

"That was fast." she said to herself as she saw John's member stand at attention and point at her. Looking into John's eyes, she bit her lower lip as her hands kept going down. "You want more all ready?" she asked him innocently as a hand grasped his shaft. He instintaly let out a groan as the lotion made her hand slide smoothly up and down.

"You really need to ask?" John said as he held her hips and pulled her closer.

When she felt her breasts rubbing against his chest, she was tempted to guide what was in her hand to where she needed it most. She wanted him inside of her even more then when she first walked into his room.

Before she could act on the sinfull thoughts going through her mind as the tip of John's penis rubbed just above her clit teesingly, she pulled herself away as she breathed heavily. Tali was watching them since she finished her side of John.

The quairan's face was red again as she saw her biting a lip.

Kasumi got to her knees to finish his legs. It was hard to do with that pole pointing right at her face accusingly. Some of her wanted to taste him again, but she settled for giving the tip a small kiss.

"Now. Unless you two want to continue in here…" she started as she stood up and gave them both a smile. "… I say we should move to the bed."

"I have no objetions." John agreed as he gave her a smirk.

Tali simply nodded as she walked around them and headed to the door. It was then that she noticed the girl was shaking a little. Out of fear, cold, or anticipation, she didn't know."

She fallowed her out the door while she assumed John was right behind her.

When Tali stepped down the stairs, Kasumi's eyes seemed to zoom in on something. More accurately it was some of the girl's juices running down one of her lightly striped thighs.

She almost could not wait anymore. It took all of her will power to wait until Tali was close to the bed before throwing her arms around her and almost crushing her lips with her own. Tali's eyes almost bugged out of her head in surprise as the momentome made her fall backwards on the bed. A small surprised scream was let out when they fell, but it was never heard.

They bounced a little when they landed, making Kasumi supress a giggle as her tongue dived into Tali's mouth and found hers. Those shocked eyes quickly closed as her tongue moved as well and danced with the intruder. Their bodies clumsily moved up the bed until Tali's head rested on some pillows.

When they pulled away, Kasumi took in the lustfull appearance on Tali's face as she gasped for air. She looked so beautiful, so radiant. Before the engineer could react, Kasumi latched her lips around a nipples as if she were an infant looking for a suckle.

Tali's breathing picked up again as Kesumi's hands explored.

"K… Kasumi…" she gasped as she switched to the other.

Her hand drifted over a small patch of hair and lightly rubbed the delicate nub, making the girl moan as her chest heaved. After inserting two of her fingers, she lifted them up to her mouth and sucked greedily. The new taste was far more different then her own and even more different them those times she experimented in her collage days.

Maybe it was the defference between their dextro and levo amino acids. Well, she didn't need to worry about getting an elergic reaction. The paste prevented that and could be transferred to others every time she kissed someone. With her just kissing Tali and John, it would last a while.

Either way, Tali tasted sweater and more exotic then anything she had ever tasted. Almost like she was some kind of forbidden fruit.

When her fingers were clean she saw Tali watching her with dazed eyes and kissed her again as she felt her core touch Tali's.

Before she could forget about John, she looked back over her shoulder at him as he took in the view of their heats pressed against one another.

"Do you want to fuck us, John?" she asked coyly. The question made the woman under her shiver. She watched him nod as he stepped closer to the bed with his erection in front of him. "Do you want him inside of you first?" she asked into Tali's ear, and almost giggled when she saw the quarian's face get redder again.

As she spoke, she rubbed her groin into Tali's, making the girl moan.

"I… want y… you to… be with him…"

Those words confused the thief. The woman was panting furiously, and was thrusting her hips when she froze in thought.

"D… don't you want it?" Kasumi asked quietly.

"You have… not been with… him yet… It would not be… fair." she moaned as her hands traveled Kasumi's sides.

Kasumi understood instantly. In a quarian's mind they thought of everyone else before thinking of themselves. Tali looked like she was going to overload from the sexual build up making her grind into the thief's core, but she wanted her to be satisfied first.

John must have heard the small conversation, that or he suddenly became very rude, and groped her backside. She did not complain when he messaged her cheeks and then found the womens cores.

The sudden intrusion of a finger made her thrust into Tali, as she did the same.

"A…re you sure, Tali…?" she moaned before kissing her deeply.

Tali's answer was to reach down between them and spread her lips more, making Kasumi moan into her mouth.

She felt John take out his fingers, making her feel empty for a moment until she felt him climb on the bed and start to posision himself behind her.

Then she felt the head of John's cock lightly brush up and down her opening. The teasing almost made her want to scream as he collected the produced lubrication and positioned himself at her opening. His hands held her hips and started to pull her back as she felt him slowly thrust into her.

"Ahhh…" she gasped as she started to feel herself be filled with his size. She tried to rock her hips back, but he held her still, making her feel every inch of him. It had been so long since she felt the sensation running through her now. "Fuck me, John!" she begged as he continued to slowly pull out a little and push back in.

She looked at him over her shoulder and saw the man gritting his teeth as he savored the feeling of being inside of her.

She tightened around him, earning a groan to escape his lips as he looked at her.

"Fuck me!" she ordered as she felt Tali under her, kissing her neck.

"You'er so tight, Kasumi." he praised her, making the woman shudder as he started to thrust into her a little faster.

Her lips found Tali's as load moans tried to leave her, only to be muffled by the engineer's soft lips. every time she was filled, her body would press into Tali's, making their clits rub against each other.

She was with John. Her fantasies finally became reality as he started thrusting into her faster like a piston as her pleasured screams were muffled by Tali, turning the screams into moans.

She could feel every inch of him along with Tali's whole body shuddering underneath her.

The combined feelings of rubbing against Tali and John pounding into her, made her begin to shake. She hardly noticed Tali holding one of her hands and tightening her grasp as they moaned into each other.

She was so close, and didn't know how long she could last.

"Harder, John…! Aahh… Aahh…" she almost screamed when she pulled her mouth away from Tali so she could breath. "P…please… F… Fuck me harder!" she begged in hitched breaths as her head fell next two Tali's who was breathing almost as hard as she was.

He ablidged, and she found herself barely holding on to the edge. She heard John groan behind her along with his heavy breathing, telling her he was close.

"Cum in me, John!" she screamed as she rocked back to meet every thrust, and in turn rubbing her mound against Tali's. "I want to feel your hot cum in my cunt!"

What she said must have been the last staw. John thrust his cock into her, farther then she thought he could reach. Suddenly she helt a hot sensation in her core as he rammed into her a few more times, filling her with his seed.

The first shot of semon shooting into her triggered her own orgasm as she screamed loudly with pleasure. She didn't care if the whole ship heard. She was being filled by a man she loved, and nothing could stop the waves of pleasure shooting through her form.

Tali wrapped her arms around her as John ejaculated the last few strands and kissed her deeply as she began to shudder along with the theif.

After one last thrust, John seemed to finally be finished filling her. She tightened her inner walls to try and milk him for everything he had. Her body refused to let him go as he slowly pulled out of her with a an audible pop.

Now that John was no longer holding her rump in the air, she rolled next to Tali as they continued to kiss in their tight embrace.

Once they needed air again, Kasumi just layed there panting along with the engineer as she kept her thighs together so none of John's seed could escape.

"Its so warm..." she whispered to Tali as she hugged her even tighter. "So hot…"

She felt movment on the bed, and soon felt strong arms wrap around them.

Kasumi wanted to roll over and kiss the man, but realized she had almost no energy left. Her frame seemed to fit into John's as she felt his strong chest with her back as her ass backed into John's soft cock.

Knowing that she had his cum inside of her made her shudder in delight as she kissed Tali on the lips again.

"Thank you, Tali-chan." she whispered loud enough for them to hear. "Thank you, John-kun."

The warm smile Tali gave her at those words made her feel warm inside as she felt John hug them tighter.

They stayed like that for a while after John pulled the covers over them. They took the moment to take in the warmth of their bodies as they recovered.

In that time they talked. Kasumi asked Tali about growing up in the Flotilla, and smiled as she hung on every word. Those eyes were hypnotizing and she could not stop loosing herself in them.

"Raan was nice." Kasumi chirped in when the quarian was talking about her family. She remembered standing next to John while they spoke to Tali's aunt.

"I thought she was to." John agreed, his words making his chest shake, and in turn making her shiver.

"I wish you two could have met my mother and father…" Tali mumbled quietly with a remorseful look on her face.

"Stop it." Kasumi bluntly ordered when she realized what was happening. She was thinking of how her father died.

"You had no way of knowing what he was doing." John voiced as one of his strong hands rested on the girl's shoulder as Kasumi pulled her into a tighter hug. "It was not your fault."

"I know." Tali whispered. Her features changed at their words.

Kasumi smiled at her warmly as she looked into her lightly watering eyes. Tali returned the smile before giving her a small kiss on the lips that made Kasumi grin.

She was still acting so shy, and it made her look so adorable!

"What's this?" she asked coyly as she reached behind her for the shaft poking her from behind. Her eyes widened when she realized he was at full attention.

"What is it?" Tali asked innocently as she tried to look between her and John.

Kasumi just loved her look of confusion at the question, so she grinned at her. When Tali realized what she was talking about her face went red again as her eyes widend in realization.

**Tali**

"Did you like watching John fuck me, Tali-chan?" the human asked her huskily, making Tali's heart begin to speed up again.

She was happy to see the two she loved together. The sight filled her with happiness. And Kasumi gave the relationship a new feel with the way she did things.

Tali would not have been able to survice John in the shower without someone teaching her how. She would have been too afraid of hurting him by mistake. The thief was quickly teaching her new things she was far too embarrassed to even atempt.

Knowing she could pleasure John the same way Kasumi did excited her her and compelled her to go even farther.

"Yes." she answered in a whisper.

"Good. Because it's your turn."

Before she could even think of responding, Tali's lips were covered by Kasumi's as one of the human's arms went under the covers. Her hand stopped for a second to pinch a nipple, making her let out a small niose associated with pleasure, before going lower.

She moaned a little at the feeling of Kasumi's nails lightly teasing the flesh on the way to her most sensitive place.

When Kasumi cupped her sex she let out another moan as she arched her back. She felt one of her fingers trace her slit as she started teasing her neck with gentle kisses and nibbles.

The thief bit down a little harder as she inserted a finger. The action made Tali gasp as she thrust her hips.

She was still tingling from the orgasom she got watching the other two be together. The second finger inserting into her made her twist and squirm as sounds of pleasure escaped her lips.

She felt Kasumi pull her head away and start moving lower on the bed.

Her eyes were closed, so she hardly noticed. As long as Kasumi was pleasuring her she did not care.

Deep down she hoped that did not sound too selfish…

Her movments caused the covers to be kicked to the bottom of the bed. The engineer's hands twisted the bed sheets under them as her back arched even more. She then felt John's lips on hers as his callosed hands fondled her breasts.

She quickly let his tongue invade her mouth as her hands let go of the sheet. Her arms wrapped around his neck as each moan was muffled by John's mouth.

The quarian could feel Kasumi positioning herself between her widening legs as she started fingering her faster.

A sudden contact on her inner thigh made her eyes widen in shock. Kasumi gave her thigh another small kiss before moving closer to her core.

Knowing what was about to happen, Tali pulled John closer to her as she kissed him passionately.

She felt Kasumi's tongue lick her clit, making her suddenly thrust her hips again. Tali expected Kasumi to pull away and tease her, but instead the woman replaced her fingers with her tongue.

When she pulled away from John's mouth for air, she panted hotly as she thrust her hips again into Kasumi's face.

She wanted more. She was so close. When kasumi suddenly pulled away she squirmed and thrusted her hips to try and get more contact.

"Wha…?" she moaned as she looked down to Kasumi, who's mouth was covered in her juices as she smiled at her. "D… don't stop. Please, don't stop!" she begged as the sight of the liquid on Kasumi's face thrilled her more. "More… I need more!"

She was almost screaming at this point and untangled her arms from John and started to reach down, but suddenly found she could not move the limbs.

"John?" she instinctfully asked as she looked at his smirk. She was used to his biotics. Once he had trapped her in a powerfull stasis back on Vermire when a rocket was sailing right for them. Ever since then the tingling feeling the biotics gave off told her she was safe. She could never be harmed when he was with her. But right now she wanted him to stop so she could satisfy her needs. "Please, John. I'm so close! Almost there!"

Kasumi suddenly appeared in her vision, and it was only then that she noticed the woman had crawled up to straddle her hips. Once she became aware of her position, Tali started writhing under her, desperate to feel any part of Kasumi touch where she really needed to be touched.

Sadly Kasumi was sitting on her waist. She needed her to be a little lower!

Kasumi let out a giggle as she watched her buck under her.

Instead of being able to grab Kasumi's hips, her arms went over her head, thanks to John's biotics.

No matter how safe she felt with the biotic tingling going through her, she struggled agasint the restraints as she groaned in frustration.

"Please!" she begged as she continued to try and force Kasumi's body a little lower as John continued to tease her breasts.

It was then that she noticed how easily Kasumi was sliding on her. That was when she looked down and saw where Kasumi's core was touching her, she shuddered when she noticed the white liquid slowly leaking out of Kasumi's core, making her slide up and down every time Tali bucked.

John's seed was on her, and the thought made her wetter.

"Like what you see?" Kasumi asked as she noticed what the quarian was looking at.

"Yes." Tali didn't even hesitate this time.

Kasumi smiled and climbed off of her and sat on the oposite side of John.

She saw the predatory look on Kasumi's face as she lowered her head to where she had been sitting and started cleaning up the small mess she made with her tongue. Her warm tongue made Tali shiver again as another moan escaped her. Once the human finished, she lowered her head down to Tali and kissed her.

The passionate kiss was amplified by the mixed flavors Kasumi shared with her.

She tasted herself, Kasumi, and John at the same time.

The taste was driving her crazy.

"You want to cum?" Kasumi asked into her ear when they finaly broke for air. She could not stop the impulsive nod when Kasumi bit her ear lobe. "Lay down, John." she ordered playfully.

She looked over and saw the man go on his back after shaking his head in what looked like disbeliefe.

The woman then leaned over her, making Tali want to suckle from her breasts, so she could whisper something into John's ear.

She heard a light chuckle from John as he put his hands behind his head to relax. Kasumi got back to where she was sitting with a grin on her face as her eyes held a mischievous look.

Suddenly her body sat up on it's own as she was covered in a blue glow. She was shocked when her arms went behind her back. They did not hurt. It just happened so fast.

"John?" she asked as she looked over to him, only to freeze when she saw the man's member aimed up in the air.

"You know what to do, Tali-chan." Kasumi whispered playfully. The words made her shiver again. She was still panting as her eyes took in every inch of the man she loved, and she almost could not contain herself. Kasumi then sat next to John and wrapped her fingers around the shaft, making John grunt in pleasure when she stroked him a few times. "Come here, Tali-chan." she followed the order without hesitation as her eyes were transfixed on John's member. "Lick him."

The order made even more heat go to both her cheeks and her dripping core. She wanted to do more then just that.

She turned on the bed and positioned herself on her knees, a little awkwardly without the use of her arms. Her head lowered down to give him a few licks under his shaft and head. Kasumi's taste was noticeable on John. In addition, she moaned when she relised it.

It did not take long for his cock to end up in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. She wanted him so badly. If she did not have him inside of her soon, she did not know what she would do.

Those thoughts made her move faster as she took pleasure from hearing him moan.

"That's enough." Kasumi cooed as Tali's body was reluctantly pulled away by the energy holding her arms. She looked up to see John smiling at her. His eyes were full of lust, and so were hers. "Take your prize, Tali-chan." Kasumi said playfully as she started stroking John again.

With a smile on her face, Tali straddled John. The head of his member brushed against her slit and she shuddered. Kasumi held the shaft as Tali slowly lowered herself.

She gasped when she felt her lips part to accept him. John moaned under her as his shaft began to disapear in the quarian. Kasumi was now sliding a hand up and down Tali's side as her other hand went between her legs.

"J… John!" she moaned in ecstasy as she felt his cock deep inside of her.

Tali puased to take in the feeling and leaned forward to kiss John, making her breasts rub against John's strong chest.

"Are you ready?" John whispered into her ear. The heat from his breath on her flesh made her even more aroused.

To answer his question she started to move her hips slowly up and down. Each time she went down her breath hitched as she whimpered. Her arms were still being held, so she pressed her breasts harder on John. John stayed with her rhythm and thrust into her.

Her pace started to speed up as the room was filled with her sounds of pleasure as she tightend around him. With how much she had been teased earlier, Tali found herself sitting up on John so she could get him deeper within her. She kept impaling herself on his shaft as she loudly called out his name.

She felt his mental hold on her arms weaken as he grabbed her hips to go even deeper.

Finally her arms were freed and she placed one on his chest to steady herself as the other massaged her left breast.

"John…! John…! John…!" she shouted in pure pleasure as her eyes closed. Her orgasom was starting to flood her as her inner walls tightly embraced him. "Ahh…! Ahh…! John!"

Her whole body tensed up as her back arched. John kept pumping into her, but she still calapsed on his chest.

He did not skip a beat as he rolled, placing her under him as he continued fucking her. His hands held onto her hips and he pulled her onto his shaft at the same pace he had already been using.

Tali quickly started vocalizing her pleasure as she stayed filled. Her tired body still attempted to meet every one of John's thrusts.

Without warning, a hand reached between them and started rubbing her clit in circular motions with three fingers.

The surprise stimulation almost took her over the edge again as John's thrusts started to become quicker.

"I'm Cumming!" she shouted as John went as deep as he could with a grunt.

"Tali!" he moaned as she felt him start to ejeculate in her with a few more thrusts.

"Oh John!" she screamed as she felt her favorite thing outside of her suit.

His seed drove her to another orgasom as she tightened around him, making sure she got every drop of his seed.

She embraced him as she felt the waves of her climax wash over her.

**Kasumi**

The theif watched the show with a look of astonishment as she looked at Tali. She pulled her hand back from Tali's clit and started sucking on the fingers covered in the engineer's arousal.

She had fingered herself to an orgasom while watching and rested lazily on the bed.

What she had just seen was magical. The image of two people who truly loved each other sharing that moment.

Instead of falling on Tali, John rolled again and placed the tired quarian on his chest.

They both looked as tired as she felt, but she did not know if it would be alright to crawl next to them at that moment.

They both looked like they were going to pass out at any seconed. As much as she wanted to be with them, she just could not stop thinking of how awkward this could get if she acted like this was normal.

Hesitantly she pulled the covers over the two and started to move to the end of the bed, only to be stopped by a three fingered hand grabbing hers.

"Where are… you going… Kasumi?" Tali mumbled tiredly.

She looked back to see them both looking at her with heavy lidded eyes and felt her heart warm up at the loving smiles they gave her.

"I… um… I was…" she started, but could not find an exscuse.

"Come to bed." John ordered before a yawn escaped him.

His yawn triggered her own, and she suddenly realized she felt cold. Slowly she crawled under the covers and snuggled up to the two. One of her legs draped over one of John's as one of her hands started to stroke Tali's beautiful long hair.

It felt like silk to her.

Tali hummed at the feeling tiredly as her eyes looked into Kasumi's.

"I love… you, Kasumi." she barely heard the girl whisper as the battle with the sandman was lost.

The inocent look on Tali's face made her smile as she looked up to see John looking at their sleeping companion as well. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and then looked to the other woman.

"How long will the lotion stuff last?" he asked her.

"At least until morning." she answered as she snuggeled into them more. "She should not get too sick. Especially with her own preparations adding to it."

He gave her a smile before kissing her on the head as well.

The feeling made her heart beat quickly. She had not felt this way in so long. And it was not that hard to find out what it was.

"I love you to, Kasumi." he told her as his arm held her close as he started to doze off with his soft member still inside of the woman they loved.

"I… I love you both." she declaired quietly as her eyes started to tear up.

She felt so happy in his arms, and knowing tali was not far amplified the feeling. Finally she felt complete. She felt fulfilled.

She was no longer alone. And it was all thanks to Tali.

"I… love you…, John. I love… you, Tali." she whispered as she started to fall into dreamland.

"Happy… to… assist…"

**Hope you all liked this story.**


End file.
